Kiss My Sass
by summerfunx
Summary: Becky Baker and Adam Torres have come a long way in their relationship. They're in love and happier than ever. They've almost faced it all together and the duo managed to push through. Even with all the chaos they've conquered, there are some seemingly simple issues that have never been discussed. The past could make or break their relationship. A Beckdam/Fadam/Fimogen story.
1. Stuck in the Middle

Adam Torres and Becky Baker had just finished celebrating their four-month anniversary. As individuals neither of them would think of celebrating their relationship each and every month, but with all the chaos that almost kept the couple apart, they knew they needed to cherish their luck and each month of bliss.

The two were going stronger than ever and any bystander to the relationship would agree that it was a like an unofficial marriage for a relationship. Adam and Becky literally never fought and since officially dating freely, with both sides of parents being aware of it, they had only had a handful of disagreements and silly spats.

By practice, they also agreed to take their relationship seriously. They knew what they had was rare and that all odds were against them, which only motivated them twice as much to keep fighting through the crap. They weren't looking at this as some high school relationship to add to their dating history, but as something they would continue into the future. They still had hurdles to jump and real world interferences to face, but as long as they were together they knew no problem would stand a chance against the dynamic duo.

"I love Adam" were the last words Becky spoke to her father with him still being blatantly disrespectful of the young man. She eventually returned home that same night after walking out on her father with Adam and partying at Casa Coyne. Upon arrival, both her parents were up and ready, but after rivers of tears and conversation, Mr. and Mrs. Baker concluded that their daughter had been nothing but responsible all her life and trusted that she could make decisions for herself, whether they agreed with those decisions or not. The family hugged out their differences and the next day - which marked the start of their exclusive relationship – Becky informed Adam on the good news. Ever since, both Becky's parents treated Adam as a young man, respected him as a person and based their judgments on how he treated their beloved daughter. Granted, they still believed their daughter wasn't on the correct path in her life and prayed for this ordeal to sort itself out as the Lord would want, but staying true to their Christian roots they did all they could to "love thy neighbor" and believe this was meant to happen for a greater good.

A couple days after their four-month celebration, Adam and Becky were back at school. Their day consisted of the typical holding hands, sitting beside each other in classes, being partners on projects, Adam carrying Becky's books and other school supplies and just being openly adorable in public. Since the stability of their relationship, Becky's grades had actually improved even more: her report card of mostly A's and the occasional B+ here and there have been set aside for straight A's. Adam had been doing better too; the pair would have study dates so they could hang out at the Bakers' home and put their relationship in more positive light, so the mixture of A's, B's and the occasional C+ for Adam transformed into looking like Becky's old report cards.

After suffering through their first few classes, Adam and Becky were beyond ecstatic for lunchtime. They grabbed their usual seat in the cafeteria located somewhere near the center, where all the action usually happened, but a little off to the side since they didn't want to feel all eyes on them constantly. Adam slid their trays onto the table as he snagged his seat directly next to Becky and not too long after, the couple was accompanied by Adam's friends Eli Goldsworthy, Imogen Moreno and Fiona Coyne whom Becky was gradually getting to know better and was very welcoming towards. Although she didn't quite grasp that Imogen and Fiona were a couple, she set aside her judgments to get to know them as people – that included Eli as well, who she finally warmed up to after the whole Romeo and Jules play and actually congratulated him on its success.

Lunch had been extended due to a cancellation of the following class period in order for staff to have more time for their meeting. After finishing some small talk and their lunches, the gang decided to brainstorm on how to spend the next hour or so they had left. Becky nearly jumped out of her seat as an idea popped into mind. "Oh I know! Let's play a friendly game of truth or dare."

In Ms. Baker's mind, truth or dare was a clean game. No sexual favors, touching inappropriately or showing body parts. It also disregarded any sexual talk, personal information that should be kept between couples (such as colorful tattoos, piercings, etc.) or anything else her angelic ears weren't prepared to be jaded with.

Imogen squealed in agreement, nodding her head quickly. "Perfecto! We'll dig up everyone's dirty little secrets." She joked.

Fiona, Eli and Adam all just threw each other a look, nodded and smiled, replying in unison. "Sure, we're in."

Adam of course was always a supporter of whatever Becky wanted to do, so he started them off. "Alright. Hm…Imogen, truth or dare?"

A sly grin crept onto the quirky girl's face as she challenged Adam. "Dare." With that, Adam dared Imogen to stand up and redo the vocals of her WhisperHug audition, loud enough so neighboring tables could hear. She quickly complied and smiled triumphantly as she sat back down, leaving the group to stare at Fiona as she had an amused, yet puzzled look on her face and couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh hush, you love it." Imogen declared, leaning in and pecking her girlfriend on the cheek.

Becky stiffened at the sight, but shook it off quickly and felt at ease again. She was doing really well at opening her mind, and even if she still didn't agree with same-sex couples, Adam was just elated that she didn't feel the need to interfere or verbally assult them.

After a couple more dares thrown around – Eli having to eat ten ketchup packets and Becky having to have a temporary hairdo like Imogen's – plus Fiona having to truthfully answering that the most devious thing she'd ever done was try to separate her twin brother from her now best friend that was off at Yale due to loneliness, the game turned to Adam, leaving Imogen to ask him. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Adam laughed, shrugging since he knew he looked like a little bit of a wimp. "I'm sure you guys would've had me do something food related too and I don't feel like puking right now." The dares were a little unoriginal and silly since they were keeping the game so innocent, but Adam knew even with that, he wouldn't want to take his changes.

"Alright," Imogen started. "What was one of your embarrassing moments while attending Degrassi?"

Adam immediately laughed as a thought came into mind, his eyes darting at Fiona. She made a face and too began laughing herself, knowing what he had been thinking about. The moment Adam had been thinking about took place in that very same area, but Eli seemed clueless although he had taken part in the moment as well. He shared his confusion with Becky and Imogen who were now more curious than ever.

"Last year there was the Sweetheart lunch date thing sponsored by the school, during the school day." Adam began. "Eli and Clare were attending it and I was in a good place with a girl I liked at the time…" he paused for a second, looking at Fiona with a smile, "so naturally, I decided to bring her and let her get to know my friends. Turns out…"

"She was wasted!" Eli interrupted, laughing as he thought back. He and Adam both knew Fiona was far from sensitive about the topic anymore, and she actually appreciated joking about it as a method for her to think of the progress she's made since then. The humor from her darker times allowed her to see from the outside how silly she looked and it encouraged her to continue her life of sobriety. "You were super wasted Fiona," Eli continued. "I actually thought you were quite crazy. I honestly could not understand what this guy saw in you. I thought he was mad for putting together all those little dates and special events for you, let alone actually dating you." He smirked, shaking his head. "You seemed cool in drama class, but you were sober then. So when the alcohol was thrown into the mix, I had no clue what to think."

"Gee, thanks Eli." Fiona giggled, shaking her head. "Says the guy that totaled his car in the name of love. I know I was a wreck; that was rough. But hey, at least we have unique memories that we know no one else will share with each other. We'll be eighty in our rocking chairs laughing about it still."

Internally, Becky was having a heart attack. She was surrounded by a suicide attempt, lesbians and an alcoholic. Her mind raced with thoughts but she did her best to shake it off. _It's okay_, she thought. _It was in the past. They're good now. Happy, healthy, productive._

Adam looked at Becky, sensing some discomfort. The rest of the group tensed up a bit and Fiona tried to break the silence. "Adam I appreciate all you did for me and I'm sorry I was such a witch to you."

Adam looked up at her and smiled, shrugging. "It's cool. Everything worked out how it was supposed to." He beamed, looking at Becky as he slid his arm around her waist.

Becky looked at Adam, staring into the most honest eyes she'd ever seen in her life. She felt loved, accepted by the group and comfortable. The group eased, laughing it off until Becky made a puzzled face. "So wait…" she started, looking at Fiona, then back at Adam. "You and _her _dated? Like, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Adam had some explaining to do. Imogen had known about Adam and Fiona's relationship and accepted it for what it was since one, Fiona was a lesbian and two, it happened well before Imogen even took a second glance at her now girlfriend.

"Well, yeah…" He started, looking at Fiona. "We dated for a while, it was rocky because of the…alcohol. But it was amazing when we were good. She realized though, that… uh..." He gulped, knowing this would be a test to their relationship. "She realized she was a lesbian."

"Excuse me?" Becky said, her eyes growing wide. "Does that mean I can…will I be… I mean, I know you're a guy Adam but like, she started liking girls after you…"

"Actually I always liked girls. It just took time for me to realize it. I kind of used Adam because I wasn't ready to accept it. I didn't realize I was using him at the time though." Fiona explained.

"Becks you're straight." Adam pressed. "You'll never look at a girl and want to date her. I know you. I didn't really know Fiona, the real her would come in and out." He admitted, but Fiona took no offense to it.

With a couple thinking minutes and Eli and Imogen escaping silently since they had nothing to do with the situation, Becky nodded her head, confirming she comprehended what was going on. Fiona stayed with the couple because she felt an obligation to Adam to help explain everything after using him for so long. Fiona did love Adam as a person and could be in a relationship with his personality, but he just didn't have the right parts. Well, technically.

"Okay, I understand." Becky responded truthfully. "People have to search for who they are, and sometimes get lost along the way. I get it."

Fiona let out a sigh of relief as Becky came to an understanding with the situation, but that didn't mean Adam or Fiona were safe yet.

Becky slowly grew a bit irritated as she looked back and forth between her boyfriend and his ex. Adam had never told her that he had relations with girls at Degrassi and with that, she had no clue how far they could have gone. She was sure Adam was a virgin, for obvious reasons, but she was still unsure of how the LGBTQ community labeled things such as sex, and the thought of Adam even touching Fiona in any lustful way made her sick.

"So you," Becky said, pointing at Adam. "And her." She continued, pointing at Fiona. "Were boyfriend and girlfriend."

All Fiona and Adam could do were nod in silence.

"How serious was it?" Becky interrogated.

"Becky, it was a long…" Adam attempted to explain.

"Adam, you tell me right now." She threatened, giving him a serious stare.

Adam sighed, looking at Becky, then back at Fiona, then down at his lap as his eyebrows furrowed together.

"I was in love with her."


	2. If I Lose Myself

Becky's face relaxed as she gave a simple nod followed "Hm." Most people would take this in a positive light: she was calm, not screaming or yelling, and at first glance people would assume she was fine but just letting it process.

Fiona stared blankly at the couple, blinking hard as she internally prayed for this to be a nightmare and that she would awake from it soon. After the final break up between herself and Adam, the whole relationship between the two seemed to vanish into thin air as if it had never existed.

Neither Fiona nor Adam had their break up be the focal point at school. They never fought in public, went out of their way to make the others' life a living nightmare, hell, they actually ignored each other for as long as humanly possible. Attending Degrassi and having the same social circle, the two couldn't ignore each other for long. They still never discussed the split and instead moved on as if the relationship never happened. They were more than civil with one another and even made it to the point where they could label themselves as friends. It was something neither of them saw coming, but they were both so supportive of one another that their friendship became something worth putting effort into.

Adam felt his heart grow cold and morph into stone at Becky's single sound effect as a response. Even though no one else knew it – minus Fiona, the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife – but Becky's nonchalant attitude was the one to be most afraid of. Had she been yelling, screaming or crying, she'd actually get everything off her chest and feel better afterwards. Although it was never in her nature to do so whenever her and Adam had a disagreement, the method had been successful with third parties. Adam was used to calm conversation whenever he and Becky didn't see eye to eye, but her silence was deafening.

Suddenly Becky rose to her feet, organizing her books in order to carry them more easily.

"Becky…" Adam said softly, his eyes sadder than that of a puppy's. "It was before I met you."

Becky nodded. "I know." She shifted her gaze at Fiona, then to Adam. "But you know that isn't what this is about."

Adam gently grabbed Becky's arm, tugging on it gently for her to sit back beside him to talk it out, but this time Becky didn't feel like talking.

"Stop." She said simply, grabbing his wrist and yanked his grip from her arm. She scooped her books into her little arms, looking hard at Adam for a moment. "I trusted you."

"It's not like I lied."

Becky scoffed, irritated a hundred times more now. Leaving something out and lying went hand in hand and Adam of all people knew that was one of her biggest pet peeves.

"How about you don't talk to me."

"Come on, Becks."

"You have fun with her, dear." She responded, rolling her eyes before storming off.

Fiona and Adam sat in silence, dumbfounded. How could their relationship surface and actually still have any sort of relevance? They both felt uncomfortable now, but lifted their gaze so their eyes could meet.

"Adam…why is she so upset? I mean…we happened so long ago. Before she even went here."

Adam shook his head. "It's not because of the love thing. She'd actually think it was cute I loved you because that shows I'm not a player or whatever."

Fiona shrugged. "Then what?"

Adam didn't want to say. He and Fiona were finally in a good place and he didn't want their relationship to retreat back to a state of acquaintanceship enclosed by awkward feelings. Maybe it would have been better had the two of them discussed their break up, it definitely would have helped the situation now occurring.

Adam and Fiona still had a way of getting each other, whether either of them wanted to admit it or not. They still had everything positive about their relationship within them; it had just been suppressed because of Fiona's alcoholism and the need to avoid drama.

Adam wanted to clue Fiona in the best way he knew how without getting detailed.

"Fiona. Becky's Christian, as you know."

Fiona nodded, not quite sure where this was going.

Adam continued. "All relationships she has _will_ be meaningful. She doesn't date just for the hell of it."

"Neither do I." Fiona countered in a nonaggressive form.

"I know, but this isn't about you." Adam sighed. "Fiona come on you have to know what she's got to be curious about. What do high school kids usually do when they _love_ each other?"

Fiona sat for a moment, letting their entire relationship replay in her mind. Then it dawned on her.

"Adam I'm not trying to be mean but…you know. You're still technically…" Her voice faded before she could finish.

"I know. Technically I'm still a virgin. And in her mind you would have been too had I not educated her on everything LGBTQ related." Adam slid his hands over his face, rubbing it gently as he groaned into them. "I just had to decipher what was the truth and what were just stigmas and stereotypes. If I didn't, she probably wouldn't be as upset. But she understands now. And that was really important to her."

It was all so confusing. In the mind of plenty of Christians – including Becky's – marriage was between man and woman. After marriage, then said man and said woman would consummate their love in a traditional, loving matter rather than for recreational purposes.

Considering that's how it was for Becky, intercourse between persons with female genitalia didn't really count as sex. But as she began opening her mind and got educated on the matter so she wouldn't sound ignorant when she displayed her opinion (even though she didn't always agree, she wanted to have intelligent debates backed up with facts), she took into consideration that the intercourse was widely accepted for what it was in many communities. At this point Becky had concluded that sex was sex, no matter the complications behind it.

That's what hurt. Becky was saving herself and her boyfriend who she fought so hard for just gave his virginity away in a sense. Granted, he was "in love" with the girl, but where did that leave them? Adam would never pressure Becky and he could just as well wait forever before doing anything like that with her but it would always be the elephant in the room that Adam had experienced intimacy.

To keep it simple, Adam had done stuff _to _Fiona and that's about as serious as it had gone. Whether Adam was or was not a virgin was in the eye of the beholder.

"You're a virgin. Even with the equipment, had you not used it, you'd still be a virgin. You didn't give anything up."

"But we still did something very intimate." Adam concluded. "And honestly even though we did it because of the right reasons, had I not been with someone so stuck on religion it wouldn't be haunting either of us."

"So maybe don't date such a religious weirdo."

Adam gave Fiona a look that told her to back off.

"Did you tell Imogen about us?" Adam questioned.

"Yeah." Her tone fed off the 'duh' vibe.

Adam smirked. "Oh really? And how did she take that? That you did things with her band mate?"

"Okay! Maybe I skewed my version of events to her somewhat."

"Some what?"

"A lot."

"That's what I thought." Adam affirmed.

Fiona sighed. "So what? Do you go talk to her? And by her I mean your girlfriend that now hates me for no reason."

Adam shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I kind of think you should."

Fiona's eyes widened as she cocked her brow. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"I don't know Fi. We need a game plan. A good one."

Fiona nodded. "Agreed. But one where I won't be looked at like some whore."

"Fiona."

Fiona intensely looked into Adam's eyes.

"You're the furthest thing from a whore."

"Tell your little girlfriend that then." She shook her head. "I feel so bad for you, I really do but she's blowing this way out of proportion. I almost don't want to put any effort into this."

Sighing, Adam rose to his feet and Fiona did the same. Adam gave Fiona a friendly hug and as they parted, he looked into the older girl's eyes genuinely. "We'll figure something out. My house is too crazy with an Ice Hound hanging around all the time and the world knows Dallas would only complicate things to have his own live soap opera."

"True. Meet me at the loft after school and we'll…talk?"

Adam gave a single nod of agreement before walking off. He knew the rest of the day would be hell, and every day after that until Becky came to terms with everything.

Fiona sighed, shaking her head once again. This was a situation she never thought she'd be in. Hanging with her ex, helping him to win his girlfriend over again. Even the alcoholism was more plausible than this.

It had been forever since Adam and Fiona were seriously left alone and she could only imagine how their first real face-to-face would turn out. Guess their saga wasn't over just yet.


	3. Can't Hold Us

School was absolute hell the rest of the day. Normally Adam and Fiona sat within close proximity of one another with Eli and Imogen nearby too and, of course, Becky right by Adam's side. Not anymore. Things were so awkward and the air around the Becky, Adam and Fiona triangle was ice cold.

Becky ended up sitting a seat away from Adam in the back row. Fiona left an empty seat in front of Adam, and then sat in the seat in front of that one. Imogen sat at Fiona's side, sensing the hostility that clouded up the room. Eli, completely oblivious to just how bad the situation had gotten sat between Adam and Fiona, and spent the rest of the school day attempting to fix the situation with his charm.

As the last bell ring the class filed out of the room. Becky swiftly made her way out as soon as the bell sounded; after a minute or so, Eli joined Adam and they exited as well. Fiona and Imogen stood not long after the boys and Fiona started for the door before Imogen took Fiona's hand, pulling her girlfriend to her, her eyes studying the older girl's face. "Fiona," Imogen breathed softly. "What's going on? What happened after Eli and I left?"

Fiona responded upon instinct along with the shake of her head. "Nothing."

Her answer was so abrupt, causing Imogen to grow weary. "I'm not stupid Fiona, something is going on." She said, releasing Fiona from her hold.

Fiona's eyes were empty. She so badly wanted to cry – she felt so awful about the whole thing. But nothing. She was drained emotionally, mentally and even physically.

"Fiona." Imogen said more stern, her volume climbing a couple notches louder.

"Imogen I don't know what to say."

Imogen winced. "What happened between you and Adam?"

Fiona paused for a moment. She almost replied with 'nothing', but she couldn't get herself to blatantly lie to her girlfriend. "We just…it's just stuff that happened when we were together, and I guess Becky isn't happy about it."

Imogen made a face, a look of confusion taking over. "Why does she care about what you and Adam did?"

Fiona shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. He and I have nothing to do with the two of them," she answered wholeheartedly. Fiona sighed, her eye contact shifting to the ground. Imogen could tell her girlfriend was getting genuinely upset or frustrated or both, and for her sake, she decided to drop the subject.

"Come on Fions." Imogen took Fiona's hand in hers, their fingers laced. She placed a soft kiss over the older girl's temple and made her way out of the room with her.

X

Normally Fiona and Imogen would have plans after school; the pair never separated much. However, Fiona was able to convince Imogen that she was just down in the dumps and needed some space to clear her head. She also truly didn't want to take out her frustrations on the younger girl, which she had a bad habit of doing at times. Imogen quickly agreed to leaving Fiona to think alone at her loft after seeing her so robotic during their last few classes. They kissed one another lovingly before parting ways.

X

By 3 o'clock Fiona had returned home and at 3:30 there was a knock at the door. Fiona tensed up. She bit her bottom lip gently, her eyes flickering towards the door. For a moment, she debated pretending she wasn't home. What if she just didn't answer? Maybe Adam would leave and feel more obligated to go talk to Becky; then they'd work things out and Fiona could go back to ignoring Adam again.

Who was she kidding though? She absolutely loved having Adam back in her life. He was the most caring guy she'd ever known. He never disrespected her, he never lied to her and he never even raised his voice at her. He was the best listener and gave the fairest advice he could with the given background to the situation. She didn't want to lose Adam, but she had already put him through such hell, she wanted him to just finally revel in his happiness with this girl who typically did seem really nice.

Fiona wasn't going to stand him up. Whether this conversation went gloriously or south, she was going to get through it somehow.

Her feet felt like bricks as she walked to the door, turning the knob slowly and pulled the door open. Adam gave a half-smile, sliding his arms habitually around Fiona's waist, hugging her gently for a moment. He then released her, made his way inside and froze right in front of the couch.

"Heard of a washing machine, princess?" He smirked slightly, referring to her laundry sprawled out on the seating area.

"Adam…" Fiona whispered. He had the habit of calling her 'princess' still, something he had yet to call Becky. It was their special thing by practice, and Adam didn't know it but each time he said it, flashbacks of their relationship hovered in her mind.

Adam straightened his posture, looking at his ex. "Don't tell me you're sensitive about me calling you princess."

Fiona rolled her eyes, which was actually more directed toward herself rather than Adam. Letting out a soft sigh, she made her way to the couch, bending to scoop up her laundry and relocate it.

Adam placed his hand on her back gently, causing her to stop in her tracks. "It's okay. Leave it."

Fiona stood straight up again, only to be a little surprised as Adam took hold of her hand. He led her to her bedroom, plopping down on the edge of her bed.

Fiona was taken back – she didn't expect Adam to feel so comfortable in the loft. This was where everything happened. Their highest heights and lowest lows. Not to mention, this was also where the birth of the current drama took place.

"Fiona if you were in Becky's shoes, what would you do?"

Fiona crossed her arms, shrugging. "I wouldn't give a shit that you did something before we met." She spat.

"Whoa, hostile."

"I'm sorry," Fiona groaned. "This is just so frustrating."

"How is this frustrating to you?"

"Well one," Fiona started, "I'm doing this solely because I care about your well being and two, I don't like looking like some slut."

"Fiona, I could lose my girlfriend."

"I could too!" She nearly screamed, tears pouring out of her eyes all of a sudden. Her lips quivered, her body shaking.

Adam clenched his teeth, his jaw flexing. He stood, moving closer to Fiona to console her.

She raised her hand which landed on his chest, halting his advances.

It was surprising, actually. Adam didn't feel insecure. Even if Fiona had felt through the binder, he was comforted that she accepted him. She was one of the first people to accept him at Degrassi.

"Look," Fiona sniffled. "Get her flowers, say you're sorry and all will be good. She'll forgive you. Maybe add a cute stuffed animal along with it, make sure it's one she really likes. Her favorite. And chocolates. But I honestly can't talk to her. This is too weird, this is too much."

Adam nodded understandingly. "That's fine, but do you really think plants and fluffy cotton is enough to make up for this?"

Fiona shrugged, moving to the bed and sat down on it gracefully.

"I don't know Adam. Her and I are so different; our reactions to things are the polar opposite. I don't know how she operates." She sighed, wiping the stray tears from her face. "You can go. If I think of anything I'll let you know, but I'm sorry she got so upset. I wish I could be more help."

Adam looked at Fiona, grabbing the chair in the corner of the room and pulled it up, sitting directly in front of her. "That's not all I came here to talk about."

Fiona threw her head back. She didn't know how to act. She was just so damn frustrated. She groaned loudly for a second, before looking at Adam again. "What else do we need to discuss?"

"Us." He replied quickly.

"Adam, us is on thin ice. Unless you're planning to end our friendship then I guess that works too."

"Fiona, chill. Seriously. You're freaking out for nothing."

She stared at him, her eyes coated with a brat-like quality that Adam couldn't help but be a sucker for. She motioned her thumb and index finger pressed together, running them over her lips, doing the typical lip-zipping motion indicating that she'd shut up.

"Stop being a baby." Adam remarked. "I want to talk about everything we just shoved under the rug."

Fiona gave Adam a dirty look. Boy, if looks could kill. It nearly burned through him.

"Why?"

"Fiona I care about you. And I loved you. And at one point, you loved me too. Maybe not for the right reasons, but you did."

Fiona perked up ready to retaliate with yelling, but she couldn't. He was right. "So?"

"So in a sense we did nothing wrong."

"Good job captain obvious."

Adam smirked. "I'm trying to be nice here."

"Fine." Fiona said defeated.

"I still love you Fi." He admitted. "You were my first love, you know? That doesn't go away. I'll probably love you forever, but I can't choose between you and Becky. I want both of you in my life."

She shrugged. "Life doesn't always work like that though, Adam. Sometimes we have to make decisions. You'll have to choose between her and me. Choose her, she's a good girl at the end of the day."

"Fiona."

"Adam." She said coldly. "Don't make this difficult."

"Do you love me?"

Fiona's face softened, her eyes depressed. "As a friend?"

"Don't lie to me."

"You saved me from myself. You put me in rehab and you took care of me. Of course I do.""

"Then why didn't we work?" The younger boy inquired.

"Les. Bi. An." Fiona emphasized.

"You sure about that?" As Fiona opened her mouth to respond, Adam interrupted. "Be honest with me Fiona."

"I don't know! It's all so confusing."

As thoughts raced through her find to decode her sexuality, it hit her. Literally. Bobby. Bobby Beckonridge. Upon her return to Degrassi, Fiona clung onto Adam. He was never even close to abusive, and even with his misfortune, he still had the mannerisms of a male. Bigger, stronger. Dominant. It scared Fiona. How could she protect herself in case things went sour? With a sober mind, Fiona knew Adam would never lay a hand on her inappropriately. But with the alcohol thrown into the mix, of course her reality was distorted. Fiona wasn't sure what she was, and she actually never felt the need to put a label on it but she felt so forced, so pressured.

"_Hypothetically_," Fiona emphasized, "if I were wrong about my sexuality, you love Becky. And I'm okay with that-"

"Oh really?"

"Of course. I'm with Imogen, no need for me to care about your relationships."

Adam took Fiona's hand as he scooted his seat closer to her. "We've both been with our girlfriends," Adam made a face for a second, knowing it all sounded so bizarre, "for a few months. We were a prolonged, passionate romance. Even with all the bad. How can some juvenile relationships compete with that?" Although Adam did take his relationship seriously, he too had to do some soul searching to discover what he really wanted, and what was really right for him.

Fiona pulled her hand back. "Don't do this to Becky. Don't do this to Imogen. You aren't that kind of guy."

Adam nodded. "I know. I'm behaving myself. But think about it Fiona." He stood up, not wanting to push the matter further. He knew Fiona had a short fuse and he didn't want to overstay his welcome.

"Adam you've complicated things."

"So what? I waited for you and got screwed. I'm coming around and you're still figuring things out. We have a chance here."

Fiona shook her head. "This is beyond ridiculous."

"I didn't come here to turn it into this. I came to talk over the events leading up to this, but that spark flashed and there's nothing I can do about it. I didn't expect this. When I got here, I had full intentions of groveling until Becky forgave me."

"I don't know what to tell you, Adam."

"I'm going to talk to Becky, see where her heads at. She may or may not take me back but I'm pretty positive about who I want. And I know you, you'll sit here contemplating things. That's fine, Imogen's a nice girl. We'll see what happens. But we'll never be out of each other's lives now. You nor I can live with that kind of emptiness Fi."

He let out a breath, then continued. "I feel bad, really. I do. But this is important. This is something bigger than myself and Becky and you and Imogen."

With that, Adam walked to the front door, stopping as he opened the door, turning back and looked at Fiona. "I love you, Fiona." He then quietly exited.

Fiona laid back on her bed, sliding the pillow over her face and screamed into it. She was so frustrated and more confused than ever. She cared so strongly for Imogen, even though she was a bit of a weirdo. But Adam and her had something special. Fiona was torn between right and wrong, heart and mind, want and need.


	4. Nothing Like Us

As Adam departed from Fiona's place, he texted Becky to meet him at Little Miss Steaks. His heart was torn between two amazing women but he was _in love_ with Fiona, and especially in this day and age, that's a rare gift to stumble upon. He fought so hard to be with Becky though; he opened the mind of a stubborn Christian and their relationship was a modern day Romeo and Juliet in a lot of senses. What it came down to, though, was that had Fiona taken Adam back, he'd be with her. Period.

Adam waited a couple minutes outside the restaurant before Becky arrived. She looked lost. Sad. Confused. Adam frowned; he really just wanted what was best for this girl, and he genuinely believed he was it before his one-on-one reunion with Fiona. He had managed to suppress his feelings for so long but with just the two of them in a space together, the attraction rekindled and the love between them was more than obvious.

Adam was still a gentleman: he held the door for Becky, pulled out the chair for her then sat across from her. He ordered some appetizers for the two of them as a peace offering for her to at least hold a conversation with him.

"So where's your skank?"

"Becky," Adam petitioned. "Please don't talk about her like that." Adam didn't even know that word was in Becky's vocabulary. Now knowing he was in serious trouble, his heart sank.

"You're defending her?" Becky cocked a brow.

"It was a long time ago, and I'm still a virgin." He pressed. "Shouldn't that be all that matters?"

She shrugged. "What you did was still intimate. Actually it's more intimate than the standard…s-e-x."

Becky would say skank, but not sex. Adam shook his head to himself. "I'm sorry, I can't take it back though."

"You should have told me." She stressed.

"I know. It's not like my relationship with Fiona was something I thought about daily though. I had to actually have it in my head for me to tell you. If I wasn't thinking about it, how could I even fathom to tell you?"

Becky sighed, tossing her fry into the basket. She sat back, crossing her arms as she looked at Adam. "So what do we do?"

Adam shrugged. "I don't know. I don't understand what you want. I can't change the past."

Becky gave Adam an ultimatum. "Don't talk to Fiona anymore."

Adam smirked. "No way. You can't tell me who I can and can't have in my life. Especially when we have so many friends in common."

"Adam, you took something so sacred and just…wasted it with her. Or rather she wasted it with you. That's not who I am."

"It's not like I expect us to do things, Becks."

Becky stood, her eyes set on Adam's. "I love you, but it's me or her. Simple as that."

Adam stared at Becky, not budging.

"So her?"

"So both." Adam countered.

Becky's eyes began to water, her gaze lifting away from Adam. "I know it seems unfair, but come on Adam. This is just wrong."

Adam sighed. He knew nothing he said could fix the situation.

"We'll take a break, okay?" Becky compromised. "Maybe then you'll get your priorities straight." Wiping the tears that fell onto her rosy cheeks, she threw a look of death at Adam. "And maybe you'll stop doing dumb things like all the other boys." Becky picked up her purse, slinging it onto her shoulder and walked out.

Adam sat still for some time. A break. That was actually just what he needed and he was glad that Becky had been the one to propose that. He could spend time with both girls, make a fair judgment and go from there. Well, granted that either of them would go along with what he wanted.

At this point, Adam knew he was leaning towards Fiona. And he knew Fiona couldn't deny that they should work things out, considering all the things admitted through their honesty hour. But even if she wanted to be with Adam, would she actually follow through? Someone still stood in the way – Imogen.

X

Simultaneously, Imogen ended up surprising Fiona at the loft. She gave Fiona hours of – what she that was – alone time and figured now Fiona would need someone to comfort her. She thought she'd show up, make Fiona smile, maybe even go on a spontaneous date.

Wrong.

Although Adam and Fiona didn't plan it, it happened.

"Imogen," Fiona breathed.

"What's up Fions?"

Fiona swallowed hard, her eyes bold red. Tears glazed over her eyes and Imogen felt a pit in her stomach.

"What's going on Fiona?"

"I just…I need time." Fiona said sincerely, her voice breaking.

"You want to break up?"

"More like put this on hold?" Fiona offered.

Imogen nodded almost right away. She knew Fiona had been going through a lot and that this situation, or what she knew of it, was the icing on the cake. Of course Imogen felt miserable that things wouldn't be the same for a while, or even ever, but Fiona did her the favor of taking their relationship slow so she could do this for her.

"That's fine."

"I'm so sorry Immy," Fiona cried, her hands covering her face.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Imogen slid her arms around Fiona's waist, holding her closely and tightly. "I understand," she soothed, her hand rubbing the older girl's back. After a long period of silence – other than Fiona's crying – Imogen spoke. "I better get going Fi." She said, pulling away from the curly haired girl.

"No wait." Fiona pleaded, grabbing Imogen's hand. "Stay with me tonight?"

Imogen found it a bit weird that Fiona was comfortable having her around with this going on, but she nodded. She knew she couldn't leave Fiona alone feeling this depressed and haunted. "Sure."

The two girls cuddled up in Fiona's bed. Imogen spent the night just holding Fiona, playing with her beautiful curls. Fiona clung onto Imogen, not wanting to let her go.

X

The next day at school was pure torture. Becky again sat away from Adam. Adam now sat directly behind Fiona. Imogen still attached at Fiona's side, being the supportive girlfriend put on hold. Eli behind her.

It was like the four of them against Becky, but they didn't mean for it to be that way. Becky did feel betrayed though that Adam stayed closer to Fiona than he did her.

The day dragged on, and Becky being as friendly as she was found plenty of people to talk to and work with throughout the day. Adam would end up partnering with Fiona and Imogen, not thinking much of the situation, would happily partner up with Eli.

Before school, Eli had promised Adam that he'd help him sort things out. Eli's duty was to keep Imogen busy while Adam tried to get close to Fiona again. Fiona wasn't clued into what was going on, but she sensed funny busy each time she got stuck with Adam. She would continuously give him weird looks throughout the day and just stare at him like she knew something was up, but Adam did his best to play the innocent card.

Lunch was a nightmare, so instead of making each other miserable the same table, Adam and Eli attended clubs for the day to avoid any conflict. Scenes definitely wouldn't be made in the classroom but at lunchtime in the cafeteria was fair game.

The rest of the day was filled with awkwardness, tension and confusion. After what felt like a year, the day came to an end and everyone couldn't be gladder that it was over.

The class bolted out of the room like it was on fire, and Eli and Imogen left abruptly as well to head to the theater to brainstorm for Eli's next masterpiece.

Adam and Fiona were the last ones to leave the room so as Adam went to the door, he shut it, and turned to look at Fiona. She gave him an irritated look, but it didn't faze him.

"Adam let's go. I'm tired."

"Becky and I are on a break."

Fiona slow clapped it out sarcastically. "Good for you."

Adam gave Fiona a look and Fiona sighed.

"So are Imogen and I," she confessed.

"Let's hang out." Adam offered.

Fiona shook her head. "No way."

Adam took her hands in his, his heart speaking for him now. "Fiona, I want to figure this out too. We're not going to do anything sketchy and you know that. Is it so wrong we like each other's company?"

Fiona shrugged. "I guess not."

"Dallas will be out of town for a game tonight and Drew will be with Bianca," Adam explained. "Come over?"

Fiona bit on her bottom lip for a moment, nearly chewing it off before nodding. "Okay, I'll see you in a while."

"Good." Adam then opened the door, letting Fiona walk out first and then followed behind.

X

4 o'clock came faster than either Adam or Fiona was prepared for.

Fiona knocked on the clear sliding glass door that Adam was more than quick to answer.

His eyes softened as she looked at the older beauty, smiling. His arms slid around her waist, her arms went up around his neck and they shared one of the warmest embraces they had ever had.

Adam didn't want it to end, but he ultimately separated himself from Fiona. He took her hand, leading her to the couch. It was also a pull out bed, so he extended it and put an abundance of the softest blankets anyone could ever find along with pillows. On the tables were some soda, macaroons (one of Fiona's favorites), cookies, chips, dip and candy.

Fiona couldn't help but smile. "You do this for all your friends?" She questioned.

"Shut up, Fi." Adam laughed, sitting down on his heavenly creation.

Fiona scrunched her nose. "I don't want to catch your boy cooties," she joked. "I'm not sitting with you."

Adam shook his head, laughing as he stood and sat beside the pull out on the floor. "It's all yours princess."

Fiona plopped down onto the pull out, lying down on her stomach and hovered off of it a little, her face inches away from Adam's. She ran her index finger along his nose, tapping the end of it. "Such a button. Thank you Prince Adam."

"Anything for _my_ princess." Adam stressed with a smile. "So, television or a movie?"

"Movie for sure." Fiona said, grabbing a macaroon and snacking on it.

"What kind?"

"The Notebook."

Adam made a face. "You've got to be frickin' kidding me." The only reason the movie was even in the house was because of Adam's mom.

"Please?" Fiona begged, pouting out her bottom lip.

"We can't find a happy medium and watch a romantic comedy?"

Fiona shook her head. "That's not how this works. My way or the highway."

Adam laughed, rising to his feet. "What I see in you, I'm not always so sure."

Fiona grabbed a chip, throwing it at Adam. "Meanie."

Adam stuck his tongue out at the older girl before grabbing the movie and putting it in, hitting play. "If I'm stuck watching this can I at least lie with you?"

"If you must." Fiona giggled.

Adam made his way to the makeshift bed, clearing his throat. "Unless you want me on top of you, you should probably make room."

"Maybe I do." Fiona said, winking at him before picking a side to lie on.

Adam plopped down beside her, groaning as the movie began.

Fiona hit his shoulder almost as hard as she could to somewhat would Adam to no avail. "Shut up!"

Adam laughed. "You hit like a baby."

Fiona glared at him before shifting her attention back to the film. As the movie went on, Fiona relaxed, gravitating towards Adam. Somehow, her head ended up on his chest and he just continued snacking, his other hand running through the brown locks.

Neither of them had felt so comfortable in so long. Fiona felt protected and completely at ease, she felt like she was going to melt into Adam.

Fiona was already somewhat on top of Adam, but he couldn't help but want her closer.

"Fi?"

"Hm?"

"I love you." Adam said, his emotions shining through his voice.

"I love you too baby boy."

(((Team Beckdam? Fimogen? Fadam? Review if you can!)))


	5. My Songs Know What You Did In the Dark

Somewhere close to the end, Fiona had pulled up one of the blankets, covering up the both of them. Even though Adam felt a little hot, he didn't mind as long as Fiona was comfortable.

As The Notebook came to an end, Adam couldn't help but be elated. Those were some serious hours of his life he could never get back, and had he not been cuddling with Fiona, he would have been extremely pissed about it. He was also comforted by the fact that his parents were held up at a convention and wouldn't return home for a day or two.

"That was the worst movie in the history of ever."

"Hush hush. You loved it. You just want to be macho man." Fiona claimed.

"No really." Adam said. "That was awful."

Fiona shook her head. "Not at all. It was romantic. Don't be upset that Ryan Gosling is far more romantic than you."

Adam laughed. "Babe, it's a _movie_," he stressed.

"People do that kind of stuff." Fiona argued, causing Adam to just shake his head.

"So what's next up for us to watch?" He questioned worriedly.

"Nothing." Fiona chirped, turning over onto her stomach; her upper body resting on top of Adam's.

"Then what do you want to do?" He asked curiously.

Fiona shrugged, studying his face. "I don't know."

Adam kissed the older girl's forehead, picking up the remote. He changed the channel to hockey, causing Fiona's jaw to drop slightly, glaring at him playfully. She grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"Excuse me? You'd rather put your attention on some sweaty men than _me_?"

Adam shook his head. "Of course not, _honey_." He smirked. "Just background noise. That song on the DVD would replay indefinitely. It would've drove me mad."

Fiona smiled, resting her hands on his shoulders. She gently rubbed them, leaning her forehead against his. They had a moment: his eyes completely focused on hers, and hers on his, the world shut out entirely. That is, until Fiona broke the trance and pulled her face back a bit.

"What's wrong?" Adam ran his hands down Fiona's sides, resting his hands on the upper part of her hips.

Fiona shrugged. "What happens now?" She asked nervously. "This isn't realistic Adam. Us can't happen." She sighed.

"Fiona," Adam started. "We can't help that we're in love."

"I know, but I feel bad. Imogen, Becky…It would cause problems and put people in bad situations."

Adam shrugged. "We'll take everything as it comes. It won't be the easiest, but it'll be healthiest and happiest for the both of us."

Fiona bit her bottom lip and nodded. "You're right."

Adam raised his eyebrows. "I'm right? Wow, that's a first. I should've gotten a recording of that."

"Shut up." Fiona said with a smile, leaning in and kissing him gently.

Adam immediately kissed her back, a hand sliding up into her hair as he got more into the kiss. After a while, they came up for air, smiling, Fiona wiping her thumb across his lower lip.

"I could get used to this." She giggled.

"Me too," Adam replied, smiling widely.

"I really do want this to work." Fiona said, a serious expression taking over her face.

"As do I."

"Good." She said, tapping his nose.

"Fi?"

"Hm?"

"…I can't see the game." Adam laughed.

Fiona cocked a brow. _So he wants to play that game now, does he. _

Fiona slid completely on top of Adam, her legs straddling him. She pressed her lower body into his and he made a face. Not one of discomfort, but one of lust and arousal.

Fiona ran her hands along his chest, up and down in slow motions. She rocked her hips gently, pressing herself into him more.

Adam clenched his teeth, his jaw obviously flexing. Just what Fiona wanted him to do. "Still want to watch that game my dear?"

Adam didn't want to give in so easily, instead nodding which egged Fiona on.

"Oh really?" A devilish smile spreading across her face, she reached and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, slowly lifting it up, revealing her pink, lacy Victoria's Secret bra. She reached down, pushing down her shorts a bit, revealing the matching thong.

Adam was sweating internally, his body temperature rising. He gulped, staring intensely at Fiona, thinking of anything possible to turn him off. It was impossible.

Fiona grabbed Adam's hands, dragging them up along her body slowly. First her thighs, along her hips, up her stomach, stopping just before they reached her breasts. "Oh wait," she interrupted, breaking Adam's trance a bit. "Wouldn't want to be a whore." She scoffed.

Adam rolled his eyes, shaking his head: completely induced in Fiona's sexual state, Adam was still smart enough to know that she just wanted to be a tease. He smacked her ass through the jean fabric of her shorts gently. "Can we watch the game now?" He always had to test her.

Fiona was better at this game than Adam could ever dream. She lifted her hips from his body, slowly sliding her shorts off of her, tossing them onto the ground. "Oops."

Wanting Adam to be a little more comfortable, Fiona slowly unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off of him and let his shirt fall on top of her clothes. He still had on a black tank and his binder that wasn't visible, but Fiona didn't dream of pushing the situation to unnecessary lengths.

She leaned down, pressing her breasts into Adam's chest. Her lips grazing his ear, she let out a soft moan, causing Adam to feel a tingling sensation throughout his body. Fiona reached around herself, unclasping her bra, tossing that onto the floor. She pressed her breasts into his chest more, doing her best to make sure he couldn't get that great of a view of them.

Fiona slid her hands along Adam's arms. "Someone's been working out. And volleyball seems to be really working for you," she said. "My, my. That's a lot of muscle Mr. Torres. It's making me a little…hot." Fiona was actually being honest. She didn't know it, but Adam had been on testosterone for a while and it was really doing him some good.

Adam was on the verge of going crazy. He wanted Fiona, and he wanted her bad. He lifted his eyes to the television, fighting off his urges.

Fiona wasn't going to let him win.

She sat up, giving Adam full view of the Coyne twins. She slid her hands down her body to her thong, snapping the waistband for a moment. She slid her hand into it, her hand resting between her legs, rubbing herself softly, her moans growing more audible.

Adam couldn't take it any longer. He flipped Fiona on her back, taking charge – which Fiona was quite the fan of. His lips trailed down her body as his hands yanked off her last article of clothing. Fiona smirked: she won, and she was getting her prize.

Adam's lips hovered over the clit, letting his tongue wrestle with it. He hand his hand along Fiona's sexual part which had been noticeably wet. He took her by surprised as he slipped two fingers into her, working them deep and fast – just how she liked it.

She almost let out a scream, she did all she could to muffle it. She grabbed onto Adam's hair, bucking her hips wildly. She couldn't remember a time she felt better.

Adam loved Fiona's noises; and he knew the rougher, the better. He quickened his pace, nearly slamming his fingers into Fiona.

She let out cries of pleasure, pleading for more. So Adam gave her more.

Adam slipped a third finger into the older girl, working them in harder and deep.

"Fuck!" Fiona yelled, her breathing hard and labored. "Mmmm, Adam…uhh…fuck…"

Adam was completely satisfied with Fiona's reactions. He was glad he could at least do this for her.

His warm tongue continued sliding along her clit, thrusting his fingers in faster. As he tested Fiona's limits, he pushed his fingers in deeper, ultimately hitting her gspot.

With that, Fiona screamed, throwing her head back as she reached her orgasm, spilling onto Adam's fingers.

Adam smirked as Fiona came down from her high, slowly removing his fingers from within her. He cleaned Fiona up as she whimpered, then pulled him up to her lips, kissing him gently.

The pair looked lovingly into each other's eyes. In the back of their minds, they both knew some consequences would come along with this. Adam didn't see it that way, but Fiona was still contemplating on what was the _right_ thing to do. By now, the _right_ thing to do would be so skewed in everyone's minds, it was almost like a lose-lose situation.

But right now, Fiona didn't care. What she cared about was the boy she loved made love to her again.

"I love you." She mumbled against his lips.

"I love you." Adam repeated, looking into Fiona's eyes. "Sleep over?" He asked with a chuckle.

Fiona nodded, giggling softly. "Absolutely. Can I borrow a shirt?"

Adam shrugged. "Maybe."

Fiona made a face, pushing him off of her as Adam laughed, getting up. "You know I can't sleep entirely naked," Fiona reminded.

"Yeah, yeah princess. I know." Adam retreated to his belongings, grabbing a shirt for Fiona. Adam was just big enough that his shirts would cover up all the good stuff, well, unless she bent over. He grabbed a black v-neck with writing indicating that he was on the Degrassi volleyball team – his last name was even written on the back.

Fiona was more than pleased with the shirt. As weird as it sounded, it made her feel closer to him. She slid the shirt on, only causing Adam to make a sad face.

Fiona patted his cheek and smiled. "You already saw them, you can go some time without seeing them again."

"Not too long."

"Well see." Fiona teased.

"Yeah whatever." Adam laughed, returning upstairs for a second. He changed into a sweatshirt, knowing it'd help him to keep Fiona warmer when he held her at night without suffocating her with blankets, and he remained in his boxers.

He returned back downstairs, looking at an obviously pleased Fiona. "Okay, since I did all this for you, my turn to take control of what we watch." He proclaimed. "So, we're going to watch Transformers. All three of them." He smirked. "But don't worry, it's got Megan Fox." He finished with a wink.

Fiona glared at him and rolled her eyes. "You're evil."

"Says you." Adam countered, laughing.

"But you love me!" She exclaimed.

"That I do."

Fiona pouted but Adam wasn't going to give in this time. He put in the first movie, returned to the makeshift bed beside Fiona and let her relax in his hold again. He missed the first 45 minutes of the movie though – Fiona wouldn't stop talking.

Eventually he got her quiet, well, because of his movie choice that Fiona found mostly horrid. She had been so bored – as well as tired – that she fell asleep. Somewhere halfway through the second Transformers film, Adam knocked out as well.

Their paradise together wouldn't live on forever, though.


	6. Double Vision

Adam woke up 10 minutes later than he typically did on school days, inhaling deeply: he couldn't remember the last time he slept so well. He lifted his hand up to his face, rubbing his eyes with his fingers to stabilize his vision. Dropping his hand and blinking a few more times, his sleepy vision faded.

Feeling a weight shifting on top of his body, he looked down and smiled seeing Fiona. He still couldn't believe the day they had and was ecstatic to wake up to her. He ran his hand along her curls, placing his lips on her forehead and gave her a sweet kiss.

What felt like 5 minutes later actually ended up being 15 when he finally decided to check the time. Fuck, they were _both_ going to be significantly late to school. That would've left a good impression on everyone, especially Becky.

"Fiona." He whispered, shaking her softly. "Wake up."

Fiona groaned, nuzzling her face into his chest as she returned to reality. "Stop," she said softly.

"We're going to be late for school."

Fiona exhaled sharply, sitting up slowly. She yawned and stretched out her arms, looking at the time then shrugged. "Don't care, I'm not going. I'm too sleepy. You're more than welcome to go though."

She grabbed a pillow, scooting away from Adam a bit, placing the pillow in the same way as how Adam had been positioned and laid her head back onto it in the same manner she had her head resting on his chest.

"Fiona I'm not going to go to school without you."

The older girl shrugged. "Might as well. It will look quite suspicious that we're both missing."

Adam nodded slightly, sitting up. He looked around at the remnants of their magical day, smirking a bit seeing their clothes piled up on the floor. After a couple minutes of thinking, he shrugged. "I can miss school."

Fiona and Adam had both been on top of school. Both had amazing grades and attendance, they were overdue for a day of pure relaxation.

Adam stacked a couple pillows behind himself, sitting back against them. Fiona shifted the pillow into his lap, her head resting on top of it. Adam ran his hand along Fiona's back, letting his hand slip under the fabric to gently massage his hand into her soft skin.

"So," Adam began.

"What Adam?" Fiona tried to hide her annoyance but she wasn't fooling anybody. Adam didn't mind though; he knew she was happy to wake up beside him but she was still so exhausted, she couldn't help but be a little grumpy. He knew to just deal with it, though.

"You should talk to Imogen and I'll talk to Becky. Today. After school gets out."

Fiona opened her eyes, her gaze shifting to Adam as she turned onto her back to get a good look at him. The look of "are you crazy" was less than subtle. "Too soon. Stop trying to rush this."

He shook his head. "It's better to rip off the bandage. Leading them on is the worst thing we could do."

Fiona sat up, her hands adjusting her bed head. "Then you talk to both of them," she asserted, letting her fingers comb through her curls.

"You know that's a bad idea. And unrealistic."

"Then shut up about it."

"Fiona," Adam said sternly.

Fiona stared at him. "I'll do it when I feel it's right. You do it when you feel it's right. I can't just hurt her."

"But it was easy for you to hurt me?"

"Adam, knock it off," Fiona warned.

"All I'm saying," Adam began justifying, "is that we should just get it out in the open so we don't have to sneak around."

"You're so irritating right now, I can't even." Fiona said, getting up from their pillow paradise. She slid her panties and shorts back on, latching her bra back onto her body underneath Adam's shirt she had borrowed. She took off his shirt afterwards, tossing it at his face and quickly slid her own shirt back on.

Adam removed the shirt that wrapped around his head, tossing it to the ground. "Fiona, what are you doing?"

"I'm going back to my loft and you're going to quit being such a jackass to me," she said so simply.

"Unbelievable." Adam rolled his eyes. "Do you always have to be this high maintenance?"

Shock took over Fiona's face: her eyes wide and eyebrows lifted. She scoffed. "Okay now that was too far. You have fun by yourself." She said, walking to the door and sliding it open. "Screw you, Adam."

Adam stood to stop her, but she quickly slipped away.

Five missed phone calls, four texts, one voicemail and half an hour later, Adam still got no response from Fiona. He finally decided to give her some time to cool off and have a little time to himself to mellow out (and clean up).

X

Fiona's anger was caused by more than just Adam. The guilt, the confusion and the whole situation in general was just piling itself up higher and higher; his comments were just the last straw.

Upon arrival to the loft, Fiona immediately ditched her clothes, hopped into the shower and did the majority of her normal morning routine. She changed into her short sleeve and pant set of Tiffany blue silky pajamas then gathered some food so she wouldn't have to get up so often. She plopped onto the couch, pulling her favorite pink Parisian blanket over her legs and relaxed against the couch cushions, playing Miss Congeniality from her DVR.

X

Fiona managed to enjoy most of her day until around about lunchtime when there was a knock at the door. She groaned, pausing the third movie she was on – Breakfast at Tiffany's – and made her way to the door.

She swung it open, her face freezing seeing Imogen in the doorway.

"Hola Fiona!" Imogen sang. Even with their break, Fiona didn't expect anything less than for Imogen to be, well, Imogen, especially after parting on a good note.

"Hey Immy." Fiona said unenthusiastically – which Imogen was oblivious to. "What's up?"

Imogen walked into the loft, sitting down on the couch. "I was worried, you weren't at school. And neither was Adam. You guys could've hung out today." Imogen laughed to somewhat lighten the mood and Fiona rolled her eyes to herself at the thought of Adam. She shut the door, joining Imogen on the couch.

"So what's wrong now?" Imogen questioned.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's not like you to miss school."

Fiona sighed, scratching her head a bit. "I just wasn't up for it I guess. Needed a leisurely day."

Imogen bit her bottom lip gently as she looked at Fiona. She reached her hand out, taking the older girl's hand into her own. "I know our situation is a little…weird right now. But I'm still here for you Fi."

Fiona nearly broke down. Tears filled her eyes and her breathing slowed down so she could stop herself from crying. Imogen only moved closer and held Fiona in her arms. "I support whatever you need to do Fiona. I just want you happy and healthy."

"Imogen-"

"Fiona…" Imogen sighed, cutting her off. "I'm sorry about whatever is happening between us. I love you though, and I just want the best for you."

Fiona couldn't help but cry. She nuzzled her face into Imogen's neck. 15 minutes later, she calmed down and Imogen just remained holding her that whole time.

"You okay now?"

"Kind of," Fiona sniffled, pulling back from Imogen a bit.

"Aw, Fions." Imogen reached up and wiped away Fiona's tears.

Fiona's eyes fixed onto Imogen's. Fiona was so sorry that she half broke the girl's heart already, and she knew getting with Adam would just shatter the little weirdo. Fiona loved Imogen: Imogen treated her like a princess. It just sucked that the younger girl was always so busy with projects. Fiona just needed some attention sometimes, and now she was getting it.

"I care about you so much Imogen," Fiona said, her voice breaking here and there.

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too Fiona."

"I just…" Fiona sighed and her voice trailed off.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

Fiona shook her head. "You do not want to know."

This worried Imogen some, but she took it for what it was. She did recognize that she neglected Fiona a lot, and she wanted to change it, but she didn't know if Fiona would be responsive to it.

Imogen scooted closer to Fiona, placing her hand on her cheek. She leaned in, kissing the other girl's lips passionately.

Fiona immediately grew hungry, leaning into the kiss. She slid her arms around the younger girl's neck, just showing her how much she loved her through kisses.

They spent the night together, nothing of the sexual sort occurring. They instead just cuddled in Fiona's bed as Imogen played with her hair and did her best to lift the girl's spirit.

X

Turns out Adam chickened out and didn't talk to Becky. Or at least that's how it looked to Fiona. But that didn't matter considering she wasn't an angel herself.

The next day at school the seating arrangements were the same. But Fiona was acknowledging Imogen's presence more than ever and even partnered up with her in one of their classes. Adam was obviously irritated, but who was he to judge?

Class was awkward for everyone, except for Eli whose personality had a bit of MDMA influence and attempted to make everyone laugh constantly.

When the bell for lunch rang, Imogen and Fiona nearly ran out together and grabbed a seat different from their norm.

Adam couldn't help but notice, sitting with Eli in the gang's normal spot. He looked over at the girls: they were smiling, giggling, sharing food and what, Imogen was holding Fiona's hand? What the hell was going on? Adam knew he screwed up but he didn't think the girl he was in love with would go running to the quirky girl.

When Becky entered the lunchroom, she looked between the two tables. She inhaled deeply, walked over to her once normal spot and sat down a little ways away from Adam. His focus shifted to her and he grew upset seeing Becky smile.

"Glad to know you came to your senses." Becky proclaimed.

Adam rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking away from her.

Becky raised a brow, looking at Eli who looked utterly puzzled. She looked back at Adam and was cut off before she could even begin speaking when Adam rose to his feet. He stomped over to Fiona and Imogen's table, grabbing Fiona's arm. Fiona complied by force, following him out of the cafeteria and right around the corner. Normally Imogen would follow them out and stand up for Fiona, but Fiona wasn't hers to protect anymore. She had to trust that Fiona could take care of herself, and knowing Adam, it was unlikely he would ever hurt any woman, especially Fiona.

"What the absolute hell, Fiona."

Fiona shrugged her shoulders.

"Tell me what's going on."

"Nothing," she fibbed. "Imogen and I are just…we're getting along better."

Adam saddened, releasing Fiona from his grip. She winced, and he automatically felt worse. "Sorry Fiona, I didn't mean to hurt you." The testosterone also made Adam a little testy, but he did his best to control it.

Fiona nodded, rubbing her arm a little. "I know, it's okay, really."

His eyes looked into hers. "Who do you want, Fiona? Be honest with me here."

"I'm 98% sure I want to be with you," she answered honestly.

"98?"

The socialite sighed. "Imogen showed up this morning. She actually paid attention to me. She…well, we…we kissed," she confessed.

"Come on Fiona," Adam grunted, aggravated beyond belief.

"I'm sorry!" She nearly yelled. "I'm sorry. It just happened. But I do want to be with you more than I want to be with her. It just sucks that her and I would have never gotten to a bad spot had she paid attention to me. It took all this for her to actually remember that I exist."

"That's why you should be with me," he replied, static to his cause.

"You also were a complete jerk to me this morning," she reminded.

"I didn't mean it, you know that."

"But it happened," she pressed. "I really want to be with you, but not if you talk to me the way you did."

"I'll watch how I talk to you. Just be with me Fiona."

Fiona lifted her hand, placing it on his cheek. Her thumb caressed his skin lightly. "I'll talk to her when the time's right. I really would feel awful for months if I crushed her spirit now."

"You're living a double life."

"As are you," Fiona countered. "I'll do it sometime soon, I promise."

Adam nodded, knowing he wouldn't win against Fiona. "Fine. And I'm sorry about this morning."

"Don't remind me."

The two went back to their seats, their company shifting their attention to them.

"What was that about?" They both got questioned.

"Nothing," the both of them lied.

Becky, however, was over the whole ordeal. She was so frustrated that she went through so much crap to be with this guy, and she was being screwed over entirely. She stood, grabbing her tray and dumped it into Adam's lap. She sensed something shady was going on, but she had no proof, yet she really didn't need it. "You're a pig. A selfish, inconsiderate, easy pig. Also, in case that wasn't hint enough, whatever was going on between us, it's over," she declared coldly, storming out of the cafeteria.

Adam actually felt worse than he expected. He and Becky fought so hard for what they had and now they were throwing it away. Granted, he was going to gain something where he felt welcomed constantly and where he didn't have to explain everything LGBTQ related.

Fiona gasped at the sight, biting her bottom lip. Although she didn't know the conversation, she knew the outcome. She felt bad Adam was being treated like that, especially to be with her, but she kind of understood Becky being upset about waiting around.

Imogen's eyes were wide. "Ooo, wouldn't want to be Adam right now," she said, wincing a bit as the moment replayed again in her head.

"Me either," Fiona whispered.


	7. In the Dark I See

Fiona had never been so confused in her entire life – she came close to this severity of confusion once and that was with her sexuality, which, through this experience, she ultimately decided to let remain unlabeled. From now on had anyone asked what she was, she'd say her heart and mind were open.

Fiona's thoughts were eating her alive, she was almost convinced the voices ringing loud in her ears were a result of undiagnosed schizophrenia. She did her best to let her brain relax and silence her mind but to no success.

Adam was an amazing guy: he was patient, attentive, loving, romantic, adorable, sexy, tall, fit, thoughtful and anything else she could've asked for. He knew all the right things to say and put up with all of Fiona's wild antics. It was also so brave of him to risk everything with the fashionista and send her to rehab to save her life. Plus, although he was transgender, the public would view the two of them as a 'normal' couple.

But Imogen was so artistic, creative, silly and fun. She always made Fiona laugh and smile. It also didn't hurt that they were best friends going into their relationship so they had one of the most solid foundations of trust. Imogen wouldn't feed Fiona lines: she made sure to always be honest with the socialite, even if it hurt her feelings, for her well being. Even though Fiona would feel hurt at times, ultimately she appreciated Imogen's truthfulness and desire to keep her older girlfriend level-headed.

They both had their faults, however.

Adam almost seemed insincere because he was so over-the-top nice; and even though he did his best to be the nicest guy around, Fiona still couldn't help but feel like he was morphing into a player type. It also made Fiona uneasy that they had their emotional affair while still officially in relationships and considering neither of the couples had parted until recently with Adam and Becky, Fiona and Adam had been physically intimate. She was a true believer that if someone would cheat with you, they had the high potential of cheating on you. Part of her disregarded this with Adam – their relationship was too complicated to throw on these previous observations and jumping to conclusions with it all.

Originally Imogen's biggest flaw was her quirkiness but now Fiona couldn't help but adore it now. Fiona couldn't stand, however, how Imogen hardly spent time with her; she understood they had different interests, commitments and projects, but Fiona just thought it would be nice if her girlfriend would balance her life better and incorporate school, friends, family and their relationship better.

It just sucked. Fiona had been in love with Adam before and sincerely felt she still was, but she also loved Imogen dearly and craved her attention.

Being human Fiona did enjoy her intimate moments with Adam. She was never willing to do it for recreation: she truly did it out of love. But Fiona also thoroughly appreciate her more innocent moments with Imogen because even without the touching and groping Imogen managed to make Fiona feel just as good as Adam did during intercourse. Imogen and Fiona had done their share of tangling around in the sheets, but it had been a while since their last time. Fiona didn't care to have sex often, even if it was out of love, so that wasn't a problem that they had a small break in that area of their relationship – it helped Fiona want Imogen more in the end.

Fiona was back at her loft after the drama-filled day and wasn't at all ready for what was next. The school organized a concert featuring all five of the Degrassi student bands as a fun event filled with music, food, friends and harmless fun. Fiona had already purchased her ticket, which wasn't much of an issue, but being a large part in student counsel it was her duty to support the events held.

Fiona sobbed quietly on and off as she prepared for the night. She dressed in a white, bedazzled-collared button up with a heavier dark red cardigan on top to keep herself warm. She wore black, faux-leather style jeans that hugged her curves and topped her outfit off with white, rhinestone-covered heels. She sighed as she grabbed her purse, slinging it over her shoulder as it wrapped around her torso. She grabbed her phone and let her hair remain down, lastly fixing up her makeup some between tears.

As Fiona headed out of her loft, there was a gentle knock on the door. Opening the door there stood Adam, wearing a black v-neck, a black and red flannel over it with the sleeves rolled up, dark blue jeans and black high-top Chuck Taylors. He smiled some seeing Fiona, who just did her best to force a while. "Hey. What are you doing here? I was just on my way out."

"I thought we could go together," Adam said, laughing a bit as he examined Fiona. "Well don't we look good," he beamed, gesturing towards their matching outfits.

Fiona again faked a smile and nodded. "Yeah, well, we better get going," she pressed, walking out of the loft and locking the door. She and Adam went downstairs and halted a cab, where Adam held the door open to assist Fiona. Once they both settled in, Adam spent the ride with his arm wrapped around Fiona's waist to which Fiona accepted by leaning her head on his shoulder.

A few loose tears slipped from her eyes and she wiped them away quickly, hoping Adam didn't notice. Once they arrived to Degrassi Adam helped Fiona out of the cab after Fiona insisted on paying for the ride. Adam gave Fiona a warm hug outside the Degrassi steps which Fiona leaned into. About four minutes of not separating, Adam pulled away with a grin taking up half of his face. "This will be a fun night."

Fiona nodded. "Yeah, I hope so."

Adam gave her a cocky but encouraging look. "It'd be even better if we could openly be together," he suggested.

Fiona glared at him a little. "Adam, stop. Honestly."

"Fiona," Adam replied sternly. "We've been dragging this shit on and on and on. Break up with Imogen."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do."

"Fi," he pleaded. "This sucks. I want us together. Now."

"You're so impatient and acting like this is all about you. I'm not liking this side of you."

Adam shrugged. "It's the T, I can't help it. I snap sometimes, sorry."

"How genuine." Next, Fiona nearly began shouting, "Yes you can! Don't blame the damn testosterone for you acting like an immature, selfish child."

Adam shook his head, attempting to return to his lighter ways. He grabbed Fiona's hands and looked her straight in the eyes. "I love you. You knew you'd have to pick a side, and you even said you chose me."

"I said 98%." Fiona gently pulled her hands away from Adam. "I have to be sure what I'm doing is best for me and that this isn't just a lapse in what I'm actually supposed to do and who I'm actually supposed to be with."

"It's not life or death, Fiona."

"I can't believe you're trying to trivialize this!"

"You're making me wait around," Adam said simply.

"No, I can't _make_ you do anything."

"I chose you," Adam said, conscious of his efforts to make Fiona feel guilty. "But you're leaving me hanging."

Fiona scoffed, her eyes still red but her face painted with irritation. "You got dumped, I _saw_ it happen! You know you wouldn't have broken up with Becky. At the very most you would've taken an indirect approach and she would still think you're dating."

"I didn't and wouldn't lead her on like you are with Imogen."

"You don't know crap, Adam."

"I do," He countered with a nod. "We're supposed to be together. So dump Imogen tonight. Get it over with."

"I'm fucking done!" Fiona yelled. "You're pressuring me to break my best friend's heart and I'm not going to do that. I _hate_ this side of you and I'm glad I saw it before we ever got official."

"Fiona-"

"Pig! Ruthless, arrogant pig!" Fiona cut him off, her hands going to his chest as she pushed him away and left him dumbfounded. She stomped her way up the steps and entered the school. Normally she probably would have cried, but she knew the stressing and double life was finally over. She knew what she wanted, and she wanted Imogen.

X

As Fiona went to find Imogen everything became clear. This whole situation really just happened because Fiona was being neglected by the person she loved. Granted she still loved Adam – even though she didn't want to admit it – and she knew she always would for what he had done for her. But she was in a new place in her life, and she wanted Imogen to be the leading lady in it.

Fiona searched high and low for Imogen, but it had been as if the girl had gone missing. After fifteen minutes of searching Fiona was too late, WhisperHug had to perform. Marisol had gone on stage to introduce them and they energetically went up, their performance breathtakingly amazing. What held Fiona back from enjoying it entirely, however, was Adam's stare that made her feel ridiculously uncomfortable. She did her best to turn away and avoid his stare, but somehow she couldn't avoid it – that is, until her eyes fell over on Imogen, Imogen's eyes on Fiona. Imogen smiled and winked at the curly-haired beauty as she performed and it put Fiona at a little bit of ease.

Twenty minutes later Fiona joined Imogen backstage in the gymnasium. Imogen caught sight of Fiona and smiled largely, her smile jumbling some as Fiona ran to her and wrapped her arms tight around her neck, hugging her like the world was about to end. Imogen wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in close, gently rubbing the older girl's back.

"Fiona, what's wrong?"

"I miss you, Imogen." She nuzzled her face into the younger girl's neck, sniffling softly as she fought to hold back her tears. "I'm so sorry about everything. I was just so lonely and it hurt, and I know all your projects are important and I was being a baby but I just missed you so much and got confused."

Imogen remained silent, Fiona's words wrapping around her brain.

Fiona pulled back a little, her gaze on Imogen's. "Unless….we're over for good. If you don't want to be with me I understand, I messed up."

Imogen stared at Fiona for a second before leaning in and kissing her passionately. Fiona happily returned the kiss, melting into her. Simultaneously Fiona's problems seemed to all disappear. Her world was back in the correct orbit and the stars aligned once again.

The two separated, Fiona leaning her forehead against Imogen's and locked her eyes on hers. A genuine smile grew on her face, pressing her nose gently into Imogen's. "I'm in love with you, Immy. I'm sorry it took me getting lost to realize it."

Imogen looked a little shocked, somewhat nervous, but happy. Imogen had never been close to being in love, but she was almost positive she was in love with Fiona – it just took the older girl saying it first to confirm it. "I'm in love with you, Fions."

Then, out of nowhere, a throat cleared. The girls pulled apart, Fiona moving away much slower than Imogen did. She turned and her heart sank, seeing Adam.

"What a shame, Fiona," Adam smirked. "You know, it's not nice to have sex with one person when you're in love with someone else. But don't worry, what happened between you and I will stay between only the _three_ of us."

"The _four_ of us." Another voice inquired.


	8. Blessed With A Curse

"Cute." The voice said next, gesturing at Adam and Fiona's matching outfits.

Fiona was livid, embarrassed and troubled all at the same time; she couldn't help it, though, but to smirk. Adam was finally going to have all aspects of himself out in the open, and his newer, more aggressive personality would be put on display. She knew had she told anyone about the way he acted, especially Eli, they would think Fiona was just jealous, off her rocker or probably even drunk, but now there were two other witnesses to his aggravating, belligerent façade. Although her heart sat deep in her stomach, the truth coming out helped ease the feeling slightly.

Adam whipped around and obviously got flustered at the sight of Becky Baker; it looked like he was going to piss himself. He nervously ran his hand through his hair in attempt to nonverbally seduce his ex so that what she once found undeniable would resurface within her, his arm flexing a bit as he did so. "Hey…Becky-"

"Shut it," the blonde grumbled. No doubt she was furious with Fiona for her actions too, but Adam parading around that he had sex, again, just like all the other boys at Degrassi did, her anger was directed almost completely at him. "You're a disgusting person, I cannot believe you." Being fair since the incident took two, she threw a look at Fiona, "and you're quite easy for engaging in this kind of blasphemous activity, twice." As Fiona opened her mouth to speak, Becky held up her hand and halted her. "You know," she continued, "as completely screwed up as Adam has been, he defended you not too long ago. I didn't feel bad then, and I definitely don't feel bad for calling you a skank now, skank."

Adam slyly smiled in agreement. "You couldn't have been more right about her." Although Adam was acting off, he still felt a little bad for Fiona. He did recognize that he was a big part of her being put on blast, but he extremely heartbroken by her calling their whole thing off. Adam's words didn't match his thoughts, and his thoughts were that he loved Fiona and still wanted her. He loved Becky still too, but he was in deep waters. He had gotten so caught up in the two girls wanting him his personality morphed to the average male's. It was nice being wanted, especially by two amazingly beautiful girls, and even more so amazingly by an older one. Adam was just damaged in so many ways now, it was a wonder if he could go back to the guy Becky and Fiona originally fell in love with.

Fiona eyes were sad; she couldn't help but lift a brow at Becky's remark though. She definitely didn't pay attention to Adam: she knew the testosterone did play into his actions a bit and she wasn't dumb, she also knew he wasn't used to be the hot shot. She let out a gentle sigh, not even attempting to justify her wrongdoings, and nodded her head towards Becky. "I deserve it."

"No, no you don't," Imogen suddenly chimed in. Fiona perked up, her eyes on Imogen and shook her head.

"Immy it only happened that one time when we were on a break and I didn't plan for that to happen at all. I had the biggest lapse in judgment and did something so wrong to you." Fiona made a face, obviously holding back her tears. "I don't expect you to be with me, I don't even expect you to consider being my friend. I just hope you can forgive me someday."

"Fiona," Imogen said calmly. "Granted, I absolute despise that you did…things with Adam of all people. But that doesn't stop me from loving you," she said, her eyes shifting onto the other girl's. "It sucks, but it happened."

Adam rolled his eyes; Fiona a bit confused on where she and Imogen stood. "You didn't deserve that, Imogen. Regardless of what I felt led up to it, I made a horrible, horrible decision," she said, scowling at Adam.

"I neglected you. I was so busy with other things I didn't pay attention to you. I understand that must have been difficult. I forget that you have a harder time being alone," Imogen insisted. "I love you, Fiona. Obviously you're on a short leash for a long, long time. But you're mine regardless."

"Come on," Adam groaned. "It's not realistic for you two to be together, at all. Fiona and I did what we did, and all of a sudden she's going to be back with you?"

"Not like it was real sex," Imogen defamed. "Adam I've been so respectful of you and you slept with my girlfriend while we were on a break. And don't think I'm letting her off easy, but you want to be rude to Fiona then fine. You may be a guy between the ears but you don't have the parts. For a hetero couple, that wasn't necessarily real sex for you two. Sure if you had the parts then yeah I bet you guys would've went there, but it didn't. You were more of a live sex toy." Imogen knew what she was saying was hurtful, and Imogen was actually a believer that oral sex, especially for lesbian couples, was in fact the real deal. But Adam wanted to be some tough guy and Imogen couldn't resist but put him in his place.

Becky was entirely uncomfortable with the talk occurring around her: her ex boyfriend having some sort of sex while they were on a break, the thought of hetero and gay sex, sex toys – it was just too much for her. She shook her head, trying to disregard all that had been said. She didn't need the details; she just needed everything out in the open.

Fiona was in shock. She knew she had explaining to do as well as a lot of kissing ass, but she couldn't have been more proud of Imogen standing up for her, especially after she had done something so wrong. She did have the emotional affair while officially together but it had been short lived so she didn't even want to count that as cheating. When she and Adam had sex, her and Imogen were on a break so it wasn't cheating either. Fiona also knew at times with Adam's speech and actions that she was being manipulated in a way and felt relieved realizing she wasn't an actual cheater, but she was definitely going to own up to her mistakes.

Adam's jaw flexed as he stared at Imogen. He was hurt, pissed and ready to knock her out but he knew he was being a monster.

After some silence, Becky spoke. "So who wants to start from the beginning?"

Adam shook his head and Fiona licked her lips before speaking since she knew Adam wouldn't admit his fault. "Short version? Adam and I met, dated and fell in love. We did things once during that time. I was an alcoholic and he sent me to rehab. I came back, we tried dating but it wasn't the same and I thought I was a lesbian. Skip ahead and I'm dating Imogen. We took a break. Adam and I hung out once and that's when we did it again. I felt horrible, especially since right after that Imogen and I patched things up. We still weren't together but we were happy again. Adam showed up at the loft unexpectedly and we came here together, but he kept harassing me so I got over it. Also, the outfit thing was a total coincidence. This all made me realize that I'm so in love with Imogen and she was the right one for me all along." Fiona shifted her focus to Imogen. "Immy I'm still so damn sorry, you'll never understand how sorry I truly am. I'm sory I was so dim. That's the truth and the whole truth, and I promise that for as long as you have me I'll make up for this."

Imogen shrugged, sliding her arm around Fiona's waist. "It is what it is. We can only go up from here."

"I also want to add that he was very belittling towards me after we did the thing," Fiona said. "He was extremely rude and made me feel horrible about myself when I just wanted to do right in an inappropriate situation."

Adam wanted to puke at how easily Imogen forgave Fiona. From what Adam knew, Imogen could be psychotic so he was just waiting for the weirdo to tear Fiona apart but she was calmer and cooler than everyone else.

Becky made a face at Fiona. "So if you're going between guys and girls are you bisexual then?"

Fiona shook her head. "As corny as it is, I'm strictly Imogen-sexual now. I will never take my eyes off of her and I will never even think of dating anyone else after this ordeal."

"I guess that's sweet," Becky admitted, then turning to Adam. "So what's the excuse for you being such a jerk?"

Adam's face softened as his eyes went to Becky's. They _were_ Romeo and Juliet. They were each other's hero. It was them against the world and they came out on top, but Adam blew it. "Becky…I screwed up bad, I'm sorry," He choked, his voice breaking. Becky wanted to believe that his apology was genuine but right now she just didn't know if it was from his heart or for a show.

"I'm sorry too. Sorry that you had to be so selfish and hurt not only me, but also Fiona. I'm still highly upset at and repulsed by her, but she tried for you and you were awful to her. And Imogen is your band mate for crying out loud! You could've really destroyed them." What was this? Becky Baker standing up for the same-sex couple?

"Thanks Becky," Fiona whispered, honest eyes locked onto the Christian's. Becky simply nodded once.

"Let's go, Fiona." Imogen suggested, sliding her hand into her girlfriend's and pulled her away from the drama into the energized area of the gymnasium with the rest of the event attendees.

Now Adam and Becky were the only ones to remain. They stared at one another long and hard, Adam on the verge of a meltdown. "Becky-"

"Adam, I don't even know who you are anymore," she interrupted. "Don't expect to be coming around after I tell my parents about this," she ordered, turning and walking away.

Adam quickly ran to her, grabbing her arm and pulled her to him, turning her to face him. "Tell your parents? Are you insane? They'll never let you see me again."

Becky yanked her arm from his grip. "Should've thought of that before. Not like it matters, you're in love with Fiona."

"Becks I made a bad, bad mistake. Let me make it up to you."

"No way," she asserted. "I'll also make sure my parents inform yours about your extra curricular."

"Becky…" Adam said, pain shooting out of his voice.

"It's over Adam," she said, her eyes swelling with tears. "You ruined us, for what? Nothing."

As Becky tried to exit, Adam grabbed hold of her again, this time her wrist.

"Let me go! I don't want to be near you."

"Becky talk to me," he begged, his grip tightening.

"This isn't like you. Get off of me!" She finally freed herself, but not without response. She lifted her hand and took a full swing at Adam, her hand slapping his face full-force.

Becky turned and walked out, leaving Adam emotionally and mentally destroyed (as well as physically injured). He ran out a couple minutes later to find her within the event only to realize that Becky went home.

Adam had no clue where his life was going now. He lost Fiona and now he lost Becky. His brother was busy with Bianca, whom he was set to marry. Dallas was a fun guy but drove him bonkers, and even though the jock was bunking at his house they weren't all that close. His parents were gone and busy often now, and Eli had his plays and movies to work on. A single moment caused Adam to lose it all and he had no idea where to go from here.

(((Sorry it's a little rushed.

I'm unsure if people are still interested in this story so if you want a continuation then review and I'll keep this story going, even if it's for only one of you. Let me know [: )))


	9. Fade Into Darkness

Fiona and Imogen were amongst the first to leave the event. They went straight back to Fiona's loft and although Fiona was ecstatic that her girlfriend took her back, she was weary about the silent journey back home. _Don't let it get to you_, she thought, _she's forgiving you, right away. You're lucky. Don't blow it._

The two entered the loft and sat down on the couch, a bigger space separating them than usual. This upset Fiona and Imogen wasn't blind to her girlfriend's disappointment. "I'm sorry Fions, it's just a little weird," she said, scooting closer to her girlfriend. "I do love you and I do want to be with you, I'm just slower at having all of this wrap around my head."

Fiona nodded slowly. "I won't force you to let it process all in one night. I won't push my luck. I'm just so happy that you're mine." The older girl slid her arms around Imogen's waist, holding her tightly. "I love you so much, and I'll make sure we get through this. I'll do whatever you want. I'm not losing you."

"You won't lose me," the younger girl reassured. "We weren't together, I can't be _that_ mad about it. And I pushed you to that point, I can't blame you."

Fiona shook her head. "You can blame me. You could push me off a cliff but I make my own deicions, and I just acted recklessly. But I love you dearly and I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

Imogen bobbed her head in agreement, pulling Fiona closer. She kissed the curly-haired girl's forehead, then leaned her cheek against the top of Fiona's head. "We'll be okay," Imogen promised. "I'm not going to let something stupid destroy us."

Fiona sighed out of relief, pulling back from Imogen a bit. _This girl is so perfect; I don't deserve her. _She grabbed the remote, handing it over to her girlfriend. "You're in charge tonight. We can finally watch those little Star Wars movies you're so obsessed with or whatever. All of them."

Imogen cracked a small smile, leaning in and kissed Fiona's lips gently. "Hm, I could get used to this."

A smile grew on Fiona's face as she slid her hands to Imogen's shoulders. She pushed Imogen down onto the couch gently as her girlfriend started the movie, then grabbed the blanket that wrapped over the couch's back cushions, pulling it over the both of them. Fiona laid down between Imogen and the couch itself, her head nuzzling against her girlfriends chest and slid her leg over the younger girl's, turning her attention to the television that would begin displaying endless hours of hell, in order of the year each movie had been released. But as long as Imogen enjoyed it, Fiona was more than happy to cooperate and make the best of it.

XXXXXX

As the night ended for Adam, he wanted nothing more than to go home and clear his thoughts: the kid had no idea who he was anymore. As he walked home under the dim streetlights he couldn't help but let the voices in his head control him.

_What happened to you?_

_What have you done?_

_You lost not one, but two amazing girls._

_You're a punk._

_You're a no good, rotten person._

_Who are you?_

Adam took a detour on his way home. Indoors or out he knew his thoughts and the darkness would consume him.

_Fiona abhors you._

_Goody goody Becky can't stand you._

_You went against all odds for Becky and you lost her._

_You idiot._

_You fucking loser._

BAM! Adam's fist went through the glass window of one of the stores he had been passing by. He gasped, attempting to catch his breath and caught sight of his hand. Blood coated his hand, the pain not even noticeable because of the demonic adrenaline surging through his body.

_How could Fiona play you?_

_How could Becky leave you?_

He stared at his hand for a moment, his face softening. He was dull, numb, emotionless. He pulled out a couple shards of glass then slipped off his flannel, wrapping it around his lacerated hand. He swallowed hard, and walked down a couple alleys to get back on his normal route as the alarms to the store rang loud in the crisp air.

_You're a catch, they should've been happy to even have your attention._

_Guess they weren't ready for a real man; either of them. _

_Those girls are fucking lame, you can do so much better. Upgrade to a model._

_They're so damn selfish, they just wanted to run the show. Bitches addicted to nothing but drama._

_Fuck them._

Adam's mind was absent. His conscience, morals and instinct flew out the window: Adam was slowly disappearing.

Adam's body took over, his rage and subdued sadness expressing themselves in his gestures. He didn't realize what was going on and couldn't comprehend his body's response to all of the stress and let his body have control.

He wandered along the street until about twenty minutes later he stumbled upon a house. He nearly tripped making his way up the steps, leaning against the doorframe as he incessantly rang the doorbell. A couple minutes later the door swung open, and there was Becky Baker, her face disgusted. "You have got to be kidding me. What in the world are you doing here? Wait - are you drunk?"

Adam smirked. No, no - he wasn't drunk. He wasn't under any kind of substance influence, however, the demons that consumed him had the reigns now.

"Nooooo…" He slurred, "but not like it matters, you dumped me, remember? Little Becky Baker dumped _me_. In public."

Becky made a face, her voice dropping to a whisper. "Sh…you're going to wake up my parents."

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter, you told them how horrible I was – they'll just shoo me away like always. And I'm a good guy, why would you tell them that? You know I'm good. I'm a good person."

Surprisingly, Becky's face softened. "I didn't tell them, I was going to keep it to myself." She glanced down, seeing Adam's hand. She took hold of it, unraveling the dressing on it and gasped at the sight, immediately wrapping it up again. "Adam what happened?"

"Punched something I should have I guess…" he drawled. "Didn't even hurt though. Hardly feel it."

"Why would you do that?"

Adam simply shrugged his shoulders.

Footsteps trailed closer, and Becky swung around at lightning speed.

"Buttercup," Mr. Baker began. "What's Adam doing here so late?"

"Nothing dad," she unwillingly fibbed. "He injured himself and was scared, so I'm going to go with him to the hospital."

"Hey Mr. Baker," Adam said, his eyes heavy.

Even Mr. Baker recognized the young man's strange behavior, but Becky just quickly grabbed her coat and shoes that lie in the foyer of their home and shut the door, joining Adam outside. She slipped them on quickly, turning her attention to Adam. Keeping with trusting his daughter, Mr. Baker let her go without any further interrogation.

Becky took Adam's free hand, pulling on him. "Come on."

Amazingly Adam obliged, following Becky to the hospital, but it wasn't going to be _that_ easy. He couldn't help but babble and stagger between the sidewalk and the street. "Becky…..I loved you….and you hurt me…I screwed up, I know and I'm sorry," he said, next letting his hand his his chest. "You tore out my heart you know….ripped it out and threw it on the ground and stomped it into the hard concrete. I'm heartless because of you." His voice was hollow but Becky wanted to take into consideration what he was mumbling about. His face depressed as he continued on. "I didn't mean it when Fiona and I had sex….it was an accident….I'm sorry Becky, I'm sorry. I should've chosen you I know. I'm stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He yelled, his uninjured hand ramming into the side of his head full force.

"Adam stop!" Becky said, pulling his hand down. She still felt uncomfortable around the guy but kept his hand in hers until they arrived to the hospital. Her decision proved successful because not only did Adam follow her lead, but he also stayed silent the rest of the way there. It was strange; Adam was cooperating well with Becky in charge.

Upon arrival, Becky did all the talking. "I guess in the heat of the moment he hit something, hard," she explained to the receptionist. Becky also filled out his form, staring at him intently to make her own determinations of how he was feeling. She knew he wouldn't have been any help, so she tried her best without questioning him.

Adam sat still beside Becky, his head leaned back as far as it could go. "Beckyyyyyy…I'm sorryyyyyyyyy," he groaned.

"If you're sorry then just be good and let the doctor take care of you, okay?"

Adam was silent. Becky grabbed his chin and made him focus on her for a second. "Okay?"

"Fineeeee," Adam whined.

Although Adam had been a complete ass, she couldn't help but be seriously concerned. Adam was such a nice guy from what she's heard, and he remained that way through all the time she knew him – until recently.

Eventually they got around to seeing the doctor, who said Adam was fine but they still had to clean up his wounds and keep his arm wrapped for about a week or two. The doctor exited for a moment and Becky looked sternly at Adam. "Adam….Adam!" He finally looked over at her. "Don't give them a hard time, please. Just let them help you."

He nodded, then went back to staring balnkly into space.

The nurse came in and cleaned Adam up, dressing his wound with the proper medical wraps. He winced a bit and Becky felt bad that he was feeling the pain now, but she was somewhat glad that he had _some_ feeling in him again. While Adam was distracted, Becky slipped out of the room and searched for the doctor; upon finding him, she nearly wanted to cry as she spoke with him.

"I'm really worried…" she began. "He's not the type to use drugs or drink. I was with him earlier and he was acting just fine, then we spent a couple hours apart, but when we came back together he was acting differently."

"Anything you know that happened while he was away from you?"

"No…but," Becky paused for a second. "Well, right before we parted we were in an argument, and there were two other people involved as well. After that is when he started being…weird."

"Weird? How so?"

Becky shrugged. "His words slur, he's been repetitive when he would speak to me and he couldn't walk straight. Then for a pretty significant amount of time he just didn't talk at all. He's also been having a difficult time concentrating, I feel like he's not present. And though I trust him not to drink or engage in recreational drug use, I checked for signs and there was nothing. I just, I don't know what to do. I just want to help him."

The doctor nodded. "Well since he's a minor we can't go into anything else really without his parents, otherwise we'd run tests on him. I'd say he's just overly stressed and his body is reacting for him since he probably suppressed it all, hence him physically lashing out. His mind's exhausted, he just needs relaxation and a clear head," he explained. "We'll send him home with some pills to ease the pain. As long as you're trustworthy, we'll allow you to monitor his use of the pills just in case."

"Oh absolutely, I'll make sure he doesn't over do it – and I wouldn't dare of ever taking pills like that." Becky sighed. "I'll keep an eye on him; if things get worse I'll inform his parents," she said. She waited a couple minutes before going back into Adam's room so the doctor could pass off the pills to her. Adam didn't look nearly as bad as he did before, but he had put back on his flannel that was drenched with his blood. Becky exhaled sharply, taking his hand and left the hospital with him.

X

Becky wasn't going to leave Adam alone, not like this, so she called her dad and was honest with him. "Daddy, Adam's hurt pretty bad and the doctor said I should just observe him for the night just in case."

Thinking of their Christian duty, Mr. Baker agreed but had a condition. "Then he will stay at our house on the couch."

Becky sighed some, but she wasn't going to argue with her father. "Okay, we'll be back soon."

Becky headed back to her home, her hand still in Adam's. He was silent most of the way, which Becky was a little relieved by, but she decided that maybe by talking to him she'd hopefully get through to him some. "Adam, I don't know what to do with you. I'm still really angry but I want to help you. I hate this version of you; you need to find yourself again before it's too late."

Adam looked at Becky, his lips still stained mute but quivering. They arrived at Becky's house much more quickly than they did to the hospital, and Becky immediately dragged Adam, pushing him to sit down on the couch. She turned on the television, switching it to the news. She let Adam's eyes fixate on the television before she went upstairs to hide Adam's pain killers, change into her satin pajama dress and grab a giant comforter. Adam had never stayed past 7:30pm at the Baker's, let alone spend the night there – Becky wished that Adam had been in a more sane condition because a time like this would have been beneficial for getting to know and understand him better.

Returning downstairs, she pulled Adam's flannel off of him, folding it up and set it on the coffee table. She moved the comforter on top of him, hoping that warming him up would have a positive effect on his mood. As she did so, her eyes lifted to Adam's: the guy she once knew was not in there, and she had no clue how to bring him back. It killed her inside that he had basically gone missing, and it was even worse that they were on such bad terms during this rough patch. As much as she hated to admit it, she was in love with Adam – or the old version of him, at least.

Adam dozed off after 30 minutes of silently staring at the television, but his position was so uncomfortable. Becky got up and laid him down on the couch in a more snug fashion where he was still sitting down, but positioned his head so he wouldn't wake up with a kink in his neck. Placing her lips on his cheek, she kissed him gently. Pulling back after letting her lips linger for a bit, she frowned, letting her hand run over the bright red patch her hand had left after she hit him. She sat down beside him and dozed off herself a little while later.

X

In the morning Adam felt as if he had been hit by a train. His face pained, his head felt like it was going to implode. He grunted as he sat up and moved his hands to his eyes, rubbing them awake. As he did so, he suppressed a scream as the pain in his arm finally became apparent to him. He hissed as he grabbed onto his arm, unsure of how to make the pains stop.

He only got more flustered as his eyes fell on the unfamiliar blanket that covered him. He looked up, thoroughly confused for minutes until he finally recognized his surroundings: the Baker's house.

He looked around then caught sight of Becky, curled up next to him, her head lying on the opposite end of the couch. He slowly got up, sliding the blanket over her and tucked her in nicely. He brushed her hair out of her angelic face before retrieving his flannel from the coffee table and escaping quietly.

X

Hours later Ms. Baker blinked awake, sitting up immediately to check on Adam's condition only to have her heart stop only seeing a tiny imprint of him embedded into the couch. Her heart rate picked up as she began panicking, tossing the blanket off and ran upstairs. She changed into jeans, a white tank top and slid on a purple Victoria's Secret sweatshirt to complete her look. She put on her sandals and grabbed her phone, disappearing out the door. As she walked around in search of Adam she texted her father, explaining to him that she had walked Adam home. After searching high and low for the guy in the most random of places, Becky sighed hoping her last stop would be where she found him.

Becky slid open a glass door and walked inside. She had gone to the Torres residence, her expectations low that Adam would be there after the night before. As she slipped inside she saw Adam sitting on the couch, sports on the television but his head in his hands. Her hand slid over her heart, letting out a sigh of relief as she began calming down. Before she could even make her way to Adam his body stiffened some, his head flying up and his attention now entirely on Becky.


	10. Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites

"Hey Adam…" Becky said softly, staying put by the sliding door.

"Becks…what happened to me?"

She shrugged her shoulders, gently biting at the corner of her bottom lip before answering. "I'm not sure…I was hoping you'd somehow be able to tell me."

Adam shook his head and let out a sigh, sitting back against the couch. "I remember Fiona and I arguing, then Imogen chimed in making it the three of us, then you showed up, then it ended with just you and I arguing…and you hitting me. That's actually the majority of my memory: arguing. But I obviously also remember waking up at your place this morning and I've been sitting here since I got home trying to figure things out."

"I can fill in the blanks….if you're willing to listen."

Adam nodded slowly, "I'm all ears. I just want to know what's going on, this is freaking me out."

Becky hesitated for a minute before sitting down on the coffee table directly in front of Adam. She let out a breath before speaking. "This is going to sound crazy, but you know I wouldn't lie to you. You have to believe what I tell you."

"Yeah, sure. Just tell me what happened."

Becky sighed, letting her eyes settle on Adam's before beginning. "Short version? You showed up to my house, your arm was bleeding badly. You said something about punching out some glass or whatever. We walked to the hospital, they took care of you there, and we walked back to my place. You spent the night, then disappeared in the morning."

Adam shrugged, "How could I not remember all of that? I mean being at the hospital can be quite the unforgettable experience."

"It might have been because in between all of that you were acting so strange. You've been different recently no doubt but I truly was concerned that maybe you took drugs or got drunk at first. You had trouble walking straight, you rambled a heck of a lot and you were spaced out a lot of the time too. It was like you were a zombie. Your body was present but your mind wasn't."

Adam placed his hand on his forehead, sliding his hand up through his hair. A depression overcame his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing together. "Becky…what's wrong with me?"

Becky stood up, leaning down into Adam and slid her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Adam was taken back for a moment: the last two events he remembered of Becky was him waking up to her earlier and getting hit the night before. His face was one of confusion, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. He slid his arms back around Becky, pulling her in closer and breathed her in.

Becky pulled away slowly, her hands resting on Adam's shoulders. "I don't know, Adam. The doctor said it might have been built up stress and your mind was tired so it shut down and your body took over. Your emotions just kind of skipped going to your brain and instead of letting you decide whether to talk it out or act on what you felt, it decided to lash out for you. It sounds about right, you've been through so much, then had a bit of an easy and fun patch, but then had to put up with a near screaming match."

She stood up straight, letting her hands cup together in front of her. "He also prescribed you medicine…I forgot it at home, but you can come pick it up or I can bring it another time. You won't have to wear a cast, so you'll be able to get back to volleyball. You'll just have to stay wrapped up for a couple weeks."

Adam stayed quiet, nodding as he listened intently. Becky's forehead wrinkled as her blinking pace picked up. "I…I think I should go." She turned to walk away but Adam immediately stood, grabbing her wrist gently. Becky turned to him, her face getting red and eyes tearing up.

"Becks…I don't expect you to forgive me. But I'm so sorry for how I've treated you," he said, releasing her wrist. "You should keep the meds unless I start crying out from pain. And I just thought you should know that I've decided to take my testosterone in smaller doses so I stop raging."

Becky nodded a little. "That's good to hear, I'm glad you're making better decisions for yourself." Tears falling from her eyes, Becky lifted her hands to wipe them away quickly.

"I'm tired of not being myself, and I'm embarrassed for how I acted yesterday – especially with what I don't remember."

"You couldn't help it, it happens."

"Why did you take care of me?" Adam suddenly asked. "I was a total ass to you, but I slept in your house. And I know you, you had to ask permission for that. You could've shut the door in my face and sent me home. I wasn't your problem anymore. Why go out of your way to deal with my psycho self?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, shrugging as the tears kept falling. "Because, as stupid as you've been I still love you. It doesn't go away within a day or two. And I care about you and your wellbeing. I wasn't going to let you kill yourself. Especially not while you're basically unconscious."

"Thank you for taking care of me." Adam moved closer to Becky, pulling her into the most genuine, loving hugs they've shared in a while. "I'm so sorry Becky. I was confused and lost and I just didn't know how to handle it. It's no excuse but I should've known you're for me. I screwed it all up but I love you. I love you so damn much."

Becky remained silent, her face falling against his shoulder. Adam pulled her in closer as Becky's hands slid onto the back of his neck, staying as close to him as possible. "I miss you Adam, and I really wish I could forgive you but it's not that easy. Not everyone lives happily ever after."

"But we _can_ Becky! It's not too late. Please let me prove to you that we should be together. Screw everyone else; I'll spend all my time with you and your friends. I'll even drop out of the band. I just want you." One arm remained around the blonde's waist while Adam slid his other hand up, stroking the blonde locks softly. "Becky, please give me a chance. I can't make it through this without you. I'll even go to therapy."

"It's not that simple."

"It can be. I know I messed up big time but I'm willing to work for it. Please."

"I can't do this right now Adam," she said, pulling away from him. Her tears fell faster than she could wipe them away, and before Adam could hold her again and tell her how he felt she disappeared out the sliding glass door, leaving Adam to his thoughts.

XXXXXX

Morning had just rolled around for Fiona and Imogen. Imogen woke up first, a smile already on her face as she rubbed her eyes open. She was so happy to have let Fiona have a taste of her other interests although she might not have enjoyed them that much. She was even more honored though that Fiona had offered for them to watch the movies; she was really trying to make up for her mistakes and Imogen wasn't going to let her girlfriend live with the guilt forever. She placed her lips on the older girl's forehead, kissing it gently. Fiona wiggled a little bit before blinking awake, her eyes shifting up to Imogen, causing her to smile immediately.

"Hey beautiful," Imogen greeted merrily. "Sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I did," Fiona responded with a yawn.

"Looks like it," Imogen giggled. "Hope those movies weren't toooo boring for you."

The curly-haired girl scrunched her nose. "No, no. They were…okay."

Imogen shook her head, a smile still pasted on her face. "I don't believe you for one second, but thank you for doing that for me. I'm glad we could watch those together – they may not have been fun for you, but it had to be better than hearing me ramble about them."

"You put up with me, I can put up with your weird sci-fi obsessions. Give and take baby," Fiona smiled, leaning up to kiss Imogen softly. "We can make this a once a week thing, but I limit it at trilogies and below. However, at least every other week we have to dedicate a day to all films I find awesome."

"Deal," Imogen quickly agreed, Fiona nuzzling more into her. "So what was your favorite movie?"

"Huh?"

"Which Star Wars did you like the most?"

"The last one," Fiona responded.

"Why?" Imogen questioned curiously.

"…..Because it was the end of it all," she answered truthfully.

Imogen laughed, shaking her head and rubbed Fiona's side gently.

"I'm sorryyyy, I did like the quality of the movie though. It's just… I couldn't get into it that much. Especially when the cute guy killed those kids then I was just done."

Imogen cocked an eyebrow. _Cute guy?_

"That dude that turned evil was adorable, even I can't deny it. If he weren't crazy as hell I'd give him the time of day."

"No more Star Wars for you, ever." Imogen smirked slightly, pulling Fiona into her a little more.

"Mmm…I don't want to get up," Fiona quietly whined. "I'm so comfortable here with you; it feels like heaven on Earth."

"I know babe, but I decided that we're going out for the day. We can cuddle again tonight, promise."

Fiona sighed, half from the happiness of lying with Imogen, half because she wanted their bodies melted together for the day. "What did you have in mind?"

"You'll see," Imogen said with a wink.

(((Sorry it's not as good as the others; I didn't have time to go into depth with this one right now but I didn't want to leave you guys with nothing. If you're still interested in this story while it's nearing its end please review so I know where you stand. [: )))


	11. All the Right Moves

"Now go get ready," Imogen demanded with a gentle, playful swat to the other girl's butt.

"Heyyyy," Fiona whined, pouting out her bottom lip as she hesitantly slid off of her girlfriend, then pranced to her bedroom. She changed into a short, light blue sundress with light blue spandex shorts just in case and topped her outfit off with white heels; as soon as she finished, she ran through the loft back over to the couch and jumped on top of Imogen, causing her younger girlfriend to grunt.

"Nice. Real nice, Fi," Imogen said, laughing as she sat up. "Way to nearly kill me."

"Quiet, you know you liked it," Fiona said, placing a gentle kiss on Imogen's lips as she slid off of her and stood up. "Now let's go have fun. The sooner we get it over with, the sooner I can just snuggle into you here."

Imogen got up from the couch, immediately taking Fiona's hand into her own. "We'll be back before you know it." She kissed her cheek softly before she began pulling her out of the loft, grabbing the older girl's purse for her as they exited. She handed it off and Fiona slid the purse over her head and around her torso as they walked onto the sidewalk.

"So where are you taking me?" Fiona asked sweetly yet impatiently as well.

"Fi, you'll see soon. Just hang in there," Imogen said with a chuckle.

The couple continued on their walk which was now nearing about 10 minutes.

"Immy-"

"Fions, you'll like it. Trust."

Fiona shrugged. "I'm slightly suspicious; how do I know you're not trying to just take me somewhere secret and have your way with me?" She playfully questioned, throwing a wink at her girlfriend.

"Darn," Imogen said with a snap of her fingers. "You've spoiled my plans for tomorrow."

Fiona giggled and shook her head: she was so glad that her and Imogen were in a good place again. It was still so unbelievable that the younger girl was mature enough to quickly forgive and let the past be the past; she was even more ecstatic that they were back to spending time together like they used to when they first began falling in love. After about five more minutes the girls stumbled upon a park and Imogen threw a smile at Fiona.

Luckily for Imogen, Fiona had a smile plastered on her face as well. For their day of fun, Imogen chose for them to attend the community fair filled with plenty of people, rides, food and music. There were five stages spread out, each hosting their own concerts focusing a specific genre of music. Fiona lit up as she looked around at all the excitement, not knowing where to start first. "Immy!" She squealed, "This is amazing, how did you know this was going on?"

Imogen shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly as she smiled towards her girlfriend. "It's an annual thing. I know you haven't gotten to come since you haven't grown up here nor have you stayed here long since you'd go back and forth between New York. But now that you're finally here while it's going on I thought I'd take you for a more laid-back type of fun."

"Well you chose perfectly," Fiona reassured, kissing her cheek softly. "I don't know what to do first, there's so much here!"

"Guess I'll be leading the way then."

Imogen pulled Fiona immediately towards the ticket booth. Rather than buying the tickets themselves to individually distribute to each and every ride, Imogen decided to get the bracelets that would allow them to take as many turns on any rides they chose.

Fiona was so excited that she could hardly stay still. Her smile had yet to fade and her legs danced like a five year old who needed to go potty. The line was long but well worth it because now the girls could start their daytime adventure.

Fiona never really went on rides much even as a kid because she usually got scared; it was a big deal that she even rode the Ferris wheel at the frostival because she hated being up high for lengthy amounts of time where she felt like she could fall out and splat onto the ground. Imogen decided to take it slow like Fiona was used to, then get her comfortable enough to build up courage and conquer rides she would have originally never taken a second glance at.

First they began with a boat ride: it was intended to be for children, but when it was empty they snuck a ride. It just floated on the giant pool of water and floated on a set circular path. The girls just giggled the whole time, knowing they probably looked silly, but neither of them minded because Fiona was comfortable and Imogen just wanted her girlfriend to be happy.

The next ride was just as simple: the carrousel. It was one with all sorts of different animals and Fiona was excited to be on it. However, she didn't want to sit on the intentional two-seater overly decorated chairs, yet she was afraid to go on one of the animals by herself. Imogen offered sweetly to ride behind her and help Fiona keep her balance, to which the socialite agreed. Imogen also let Fiona choose the animal and of course because of how fierce she was, she decided they would ride on the lion. Fiona sat in front, her arms entirely around the pole clinging on for life. All Imogen could do was laugh as she sat behind her girlfriend on the 8 minute ride, her arms around Fiona to hold onto the pole. She kept Fiona calm and made sure her balance couldn't be lost as the ride increasingly spun faster and the animals bobbed up and down more wildly.

Putting her fear of heights aside for a moment, Fiona decided it would be romantic to relive their first date for a moment and ride the Ferris wheel at this event. Imogen eagerly accepted and plopped down beside Fiona before the ride began spinning slowly. Fiona's hands clutched tightly on the guardrail, her knuckles nearly turning white as she did so. Imogen noticed her girlfriend's attempt at being brave, sliding her a hand over her girlfriend's. Fiona let out a breath, relaxing some until they got to the top and stopped. She began getting nervous but she was doing so well, Imogen would do anything to keep her from freaking out. So the younger girl gently took hold of Fiona's chin, pulling her face to hers. Her other hand wrapped around the older girl's waist, pulling her body closer into her own as she kissed her passionately, completely taking her girlfriend's attention away from her fear. The girls sat up in the air for five minutes, which ultimately ended up seeming like 30 seconds because of Imogen's loving gesture. They pulled away as their cart returned safely to the ground, both girls smiling hugely.

Fiona, realizing now that she was braver than she could have ever imagined, decided they should skip the next gradual steps and go on one of the more intense rides at the fair. The ride had a row of around twenty seats. It would lift off of the ground and sway all of the seats at once, backwards, forwards and spin around entirely, every now and then even keeping the riders upside down for ten seconds or so. The more fun part is that while they were completely horizontal with the ground, their faces looking down, water would spray in streams upwards barely missing their face. Fiona and Imogen sat side-by-side, of course, and after they sat down and the guards secured their bodies, the girls held hands (Fiona's hand nearly breaking Imogen's). As the ride began their hold on each other was solid and Fiona didn't think much of it until it kicked into high gear. Fiona let go of Imogen's hand and held onto her own bars, screaming and laughing in terror while Imogen just laughed at the older girl the entire time, yelling out "weeeeeeeee". The ride went on for ten minutes and by the time they made it back down to the ground Fiona's eyes were frozen wide open, breathing slowly and steadily. Once the torso guards came back up, Fiona began blinking again, laughing nervously as she looked at Imogen. "I have to admit, that was super fun but I nearly peed myself. It's like I had to wait for my soul to re-enter my body."

Imogen laughed, taking Fiona's hand as they walked away from the rides. "Well I'm proud of you babe. You did a really good job on all of those."

"I'm glad you think so," she said, smiling as she swung her and Imogen's hands. "What do I get for overcoming my ride phobias?"

"We," Imogen paused, twirling her girlfriend around once as they continued walking, "are going to dance."

"Dance? Really?" Fiona said beaming. "People dance at these things?" The socialite didn't dance much but when she did, she highly enjoyed it. Sometimes she just felt silly or worried that it wasn't ever the right place or right time.

"Absolutely. I'm taking you over to the stage which has more ska and acoustic style stuff playing, and we'll go from there," she said, her voice chipper. "Don't worry, they do covers so it's filled with well written songs."

Fiona giggled, her cheeks blushing some as they finally came across the stage. The older girl felt a bit silly as she usually did, but Imogen was glad to take the lead and help her find a comfort zone. Imogen place her hand on Fiona's hip, the other hand held out. Fiona took Imogen's hand in hers, placing her other hand on Imogen's shoulder. Both of the girls had a thing for the romantic, slow dance and now was the perfect opportunity. Other couples surrounded them and danced to the familiar tune as well, but no couple looked more in love than Fiona and Imogen. They rocked slowly, turning in a circle even slower. Fiona's eyes didn't move anywhere else as soon as they locked on Imogen's, causing Imogen to smile brightly. The older girl lovingly pressed her forehead against her girlfriend's, their noses coming into contact as well. Neither of them felt more loved, comfortable and neither did they feel closer to anyone else in their entire lives. The song dragged on for five marvelous minutes, the couple slowly parting as the next song – more fast paced – began playing. Imogen leaned into her girlfriend, their lips locking. They shared a wonderful, passionate kiss before parting once again. "So what's next?" Imogen asked with a smile.

"Hm…I could go for some fair food."

Imogen's brows raised. "Wow, Miss Fiona Coyne is willing to dig into ultra unhealthy food. I'm even more proud now."

Fiona kissed her girlfriend's cheek gently, giggling. "Want to come with me?"

Imogen made a thinking face, the tip of her tongue sticking out of the side of her lips, then shook her head. "Hm…no I'm good. Just surprise me with something as sweet as you – if that's even possible to find."

Fiona blushed. "Oh shush you. I'll be right back. Don't have to much fun without me," she demanded, wagging a finger before spinning around and prancing to one of the food stations.

Fiona was open to eating the fair food, but nothing could stop her from staying within her comfort zone some. Mostly for herself, Fiona decided to get crepes with a Nutella syrup lightly drizzled on top along with strawberries and bananas. For Imogen she decided to get funnel cake, topped with plenty of chocolate syrup and strawberries as well. She was super eager as their food finished, twirling around to walk back to Imogen.

XXXXXX

After his mishap with Becky, Adam left her a few text messages.

_I miss you, and I'm sorry._

_You mean the world to me, please talk to me._

_This sucks, and I'm really sorry for hurting you._

_I guess you'll talk to me when your ready….Call me when you are, I'll be out for the afternoon._

Adam slid his phone back into his pocket, shaking his head to himself. He got onto his feet and decided to reinvent himself for the day at least, walking upstairs to the main floor of the house. He removed the wrap from his arm that now had blood soaking through it a little and quickly showered, trying to rid himself of any trace of the night before. The water stung a bit, causing him to have to turn down the temperature a couple times but he managed to make it out feeling slightly better.

Getting out of the shower, Adam had to pat dry his arm; had he dragged the towel along it, the wounds would've reopened some – they were still highly sensitive. He headed straight for the medicine cabinet, wrapping his arm up neatly again. Afterwards he changed into a baby blue shirt, grey jeans, black vans and a black leather jacket, rolled up his sleeves then combing his hair nicely. He wanted to fade into the surroundings more on his venture outside today so he completed his look with a nice beanie.

Looking in the mirror for a moment, Adam tried to gather himself. He wanted to remember who he was before this all happened, and who he wanted to be – who he was _meant_ to be. The version of himself from the night before could not come back. He knew was meant to be more, and do more, and not embarrass his family by acting like some abusive psycho. He patted his cheeks to wake himself up a bit more then headed out of the house.

All Adam really wanted was to be calm; he wanted his head clear. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he began strolling the streets of the areas around his home and just let himself relax as much as possible. He didn't want to let his mind wander on the dramatic events that had taken place nor the people involved unless he had someone present to help monitor his behavior. He was going to release his feelings, good and bad, when he was ready and not in danger of harming himself once again.

He focused on the pavement much of the time in hopes of being able to stay in control of himself; he knew the doctor said that stress caused him to black out, from what Becky told him at least, but he was still unsure and didn't want to fade into that dark side of himself again. He was still stressed though, also pretty depressed due to his encounter with Becky earlier but now he was fighting for his body to not take control of him again, especially considering that went horribly the first time. He had to be a little bit thankful though; it did bring Becky back to him. She wasn't screaming at him, glaring at him or hitting him which was nice to experience again. He knew he hurt her badly but he didn't expect her to react in the ways she did. It was a relief now that they could hold a mature conversation - even if they didn't discuss their feelings or get the results either of them had hoped for - but communication used to be their forte so hopefully that could keep them linked.

_But what about Fiona?_ Adam suddenly had pop into mind. Sure, maybe they weren't exactly meant to be together or maybe things were turning out in a way that would benefit both of their lives, but it was no secret to anyone that he mistreated her. He played some mind games unintentionally at first, then treated her like a princess for a day and some change, but then he was selfish, yelled at her, pressured her and made her feel like a bad person although the whole situation had been brought on by him. He couldn't apologize now though, he could only handle one tragedy at a time. His life was like a really bad, dramatic romantic film. He did know he absolutely had to apologize to Fiona, and although he was certain that he wanted to be with Becky – not like Fiona would pick him over Imogen again – he still wanted to sort things out between them once and for all when the chance was right and the opportunity presented itself.

While continuing on his walk, Adam looked around at the buildings and streets. He gazed at the little shops and stands on the sidewalks. He peeked into alleyways and stared up at the sky. He glanced at every passerby, pet or even random animal. His mind couldn't help but naturally drift to Becky here and there, but with some of the visual distractions surround him he could temporarily hold his mind somewhere else; in a place that wouldn't provoke him in a way he wasn't able to handle or understand.

He continued roaming around until he came upon a grassy null filled with soothing noise from people and other miscellaneous sources. It was a lot to take in, but it was definitely assisting him in keeping his mind away from Becky Baker. He spun around some to take a look at anything and everything, but he felt like he had always missed out on something so he'd do a double take. To anyone else he would've looked mental, but he just wanted to take in a positive vibe for once. As his eyes examined everything high and low, a small smile crept on his face. Though he was hanging out by himself, he finally felt relaxed and at ease – that is, until his back hit into something, or, someone.

"Oh, my bad…" the soft voice apologized immediately.

"No that was my-" Adam started, turning around to face the person in order to apologize sincerely. "…..bad."

Adam's jaw nearly hit the floor as he unwillingly stepped into a situation he just wasn't prepared for.

X

"Oh…whoa..hi Fiona," he breathed softly. "Guess the world just knows how to bring us together I suppose."

Fiona made a face: it was so much more pained than it was pissed. She blinked hard a couple times, hoping she was in a bad dream and only seconds away from waking up but no luck. Her eyebrows furrowed together, biting her bottom lip gently. "Adam," she said simply, sadness in her voice.

"Uh…what are you going here?" He asked, obviously trying to make some small talk.

"Adam I have to go." Fiona said, beginning to walk away.

Without even thinking, Adam grabbed her arm. Not hard, but he got a decent hold on her that made her turn her attention back to him. It was now or never. "Fiona I'm sorry."

She pulled her arm back, carefully balancing her and Imogen's food. She frowned. "Do you not realize how much you hurt me?"

"I know, I know," He said. "I didn't mean to, honest. I really did want to be with you….everything just got…complicated."

"I told you from the beginning that you had complicated things," she reminded.

"It wasn't that bad then though, it just got worse because the outside world kept interfering." He shook his head, "but that's besides the point. I was supposed to be your prince, and instead I acted like a slimy frog; I couldn't be more sorry about that. It stung seeing you and Imogen, and I'm sure it always will, but your happy now and I won't try to force my way into that like last time."

Fiona nodded as she listened carefully, taking in all he was saying. She sighed softly as he compared himself to a 'slimy frog' her eyes drifting away and seeing the white wrapping on the Torres boy's arm. Her eyes widened, then she shot a look up at Adam.

"Adam what the hell is that?" She interrogated, her gaze gesturing to his arm.

He shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not so sure. After we all left the event I guess I went on the town alone and went crazy or something," he said with an uncomfortable smirk.

"That's not funny," Fiona retorted sternly, gritting her teeth as she choked back the feeling of wanted to cry.

"I know, I never said it was Fi. It's scary."

"How do you manage to do that? It looks really bad."

"Punched out some glass from what I've heard."

Fiona winced, her bottom lip sticking out a little. "That sounds incredibly painful….wait, what do you mean from what you've heard?"

All Adam could do was shrug his shoulders. "I suppose I blacked out. I don't remember what happened. Between leaving Degrassi and waking up this morning, I have no memory of. Someone filled me in because I rambled about what I did or something, and that's the only reason why I know that I punched out glass." He looked at his arm for a second. "It also looks like it. When I took off the wrap to take a shower it was all sliced up and my knuckles are black and blue…plus red because of the blood that keeps drying up."

Fiona let out a sigh, balancing a plate better as her palm touched her forehead. "Adam what am I going to do with you?"

"Ignore me?" He asked rhetorically.

"Not a chance," Fiona declared. "Especially not when something's wrong with you. I knew the T caused you to rage-"

"Yeah, about that - I'm lowering my doses much more now and spacing them out."

"Well good," Fiona continued. "But yeah I knew it made you rage, but you're blacking out now Adam. That's not okay, not at all."

"I know; Fi it's not like I made this happen."

"Oh I know, I'm not blaming you," she reassured. "I just can't pretend like you're not alive if you're sick."

"So you want to be my friend out of pity?" He asked, an eyebrow cocking up.

"I did want us to make up eventually when the time was right. You're sick now though and you need help. I'm not going to let something bad happen to you."

"I'm not sick."

"ADAM!" Fiona yelled, looking around then lowered her voice, hoping she didn't trigger him in any way. "Adam…" she repeated calmly. "Look…I really need to get going…I will not fight with you when you, in fact, have an illness and an injury to top it off."

"We still need to talk about things," he said. "But no pressure, honest."

Fiona nodded. "I agree. I also think someone needs to watch out for you since you've been lonely lately. It's not safe for you to be alone." She nibbled on her lower lip for a second. "What can we do?"

"I'm not sure…Drew's still MIA and so are my parents."

"Come over." Fiona finally decided. "Listen, just come over tonight and we'll figure something out. But no funny business, okay? I can't handle anymore."

Adam nodded, "Deal."

Fiona smiled weakly. "Okay. Well listen, I really do have to go now. Imogen's going to-"

"Right…Imogen," he sighed.

Fiona looked around, stretching her neck as much as she could for full 360 view, then leaned up and kissed Adam's cheek. "See you tonight, Adam. Please take care of yourself until then or else I really will feel like the worst person ever."

Adam nodded, cuing for Fiona to walk away quickly; she was hoping her pace would make up for the time she had lagged. Imogen was still by the same stage they danced beside, her head bobbing along rhythmically with the music. Fiona snuck up behind her, balancing the plates as she wrapped her arms gently around Imogen. "Backkkk," she sang.

Imogen perked up and spun around, kissing Fiona's forehead. "Funnel cake? For _moi_? Aw shucks, you know me so well. Thanks Fions."

"Absolutely," Fiona said with a smile, her eyes flickering up and meeting Adam's back over by the food cart as he walked away.


	12. Anything Could Happen

Imogen plopped down on the grassy null and Fiona joined her right away; several months ago Fiona wouldn't have been caught dead sitting on the ground of all places, but something about Imogen caused her to be more relaxed, easygoing and humbled.

Fiona couldn't help but giggle as Imogen dug into her food immediately; traces of chocolate smeared onto her face. Fiona, just as excited but more controlled than her girlfriend, ate away at her crepes. Getting lost in the nature, the music and the delicious food, Fiona felt like she was finally settling into a place in life: she had the most wonderful girlfriend anyone could have asked for, she was doing well in school, she felt at home in Toronto and now she was enjoying the more simplistic things in life. She couldn't have been happier and she couldn't help but thank the recent drama for assisting in bringing her to this realization. She finally felt like she mattered; she felt like she could do anything.

Still a little absentminded, Fiona's gaze wandered to the stage and remained there as her thoughts cycled through her mind: herself, her progress, Imogen, their relationship, school, summer and next year. Snapping out of it, she turned her attention to Imogen whose cheeks and mouth region were spotted heavily with chocolate.

"Oops," Imogen said, looking at Fiona with an innocent smile. "I guess I got a little carried away. I couldn't help it though, this fair is the only one that makes it _this_ good."

Fiona laughed, shifting her plate into one hand. With the other, she ran her thumb along one of Imogen's cheeks gently, then sucked off the chocolate from it. "Hm…I can see why you liked it so much. I must say though, I think I'm enjoying the chocolate covered Imogen more than my crepes."

Imogen smirked, shoveling the last bits of her funnel cake into her mouth. Fiona just laughed, shaking her head as she took a couple more bites of her own food, then placed the plate onto the ground.

Suddenly Imogen groaned, causing a caught off guard Fiona to throw a worried look at her girlfriend. Once Imogen realized she got the older girl's attention, she laughed, easing Fiona's unanticipated nerves. "Sorry, I just wish they had that stand there permanently. I've never had anything more perfect than the funnel cake here in my entire life."

A smile on her face, Fiona cocked a brow. "Gee, well sorry I can't be as perfect as some artery-clogging pastry."

"Nonsense," Imogen dismissed, pulling her girlfriend onto her lap. Fiona happily took a seat on her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around the quirky girl's neck. "You're so amazing that even perfect can't describe you. Perfect would be an injustice to your breathtaking ways."

"I can settle for that," Fiona said merrily, kissing her girlfriend's forehead.

"Good. Now, any more rides you want to go on?"

Fiona's eyes grew larger, her head shaking in disapproval. "Neigh. I don't want to lose my food – that'd be embarrassing."

"Hmm…" Imogen hummed for a moment, bringing her index finger up and tapping her chin. "Well what else could we do then? You feeling sick is the last thing I want for you."

"Aw, how considerate." Fiona tightened her grip around Imogen for a moment, holding her in a loving embrace. "We can do anything else, your choice."

"Fiona Coyne Film Day?" Imogen suggested. "Or…rest of the day at least."

Fiona's smile beamed brighter than a white-hot light. "Well well," she sighed happily, grabbing Imogen's chin and pulling her in for a quick, tender kiss, "you are quite the thoughtful person, I'm practically swooning. And I think that Fiona Coyne Film _Night_ is an incredible idea." Fiona quickly rose to her feet, picking up her trash and dumping it, then ran back over and held her hand out for Imogen. Imogen took her hand as she climbed to her feet, kissing the older girl's cheek softly.

"Don't worry though," Fiona continued. "Your kindness is noted. I'll throw a few curveball choices in the mix that you may be pleased with."

"How fair of you, Miss Coyne." Imogen said, twirling the older girl in a circle once. "Look at you willingly compromising."

"Only for you," She informed with a smile.

X

"Finally we can get back to cuddling," Fiona reveled in the thought of it as they ventured back to the loft.

"But you have to admit," Imogen said. "The fair was really fun."

"Oh absolutely! Plus it was different, definitely refreshing. I'm glad you brought me. I actually didn't mind not cuddling for once." Fiona assured. "Other than all the times I spend wrapped up around you, I can't remember another time where I had more fun!"

Their hands still together and fingers laced, Imogen gently swung their hands back and forth, mumbling, "Maybe when Adam was wrapped up around you." She thought it, not intending to say it out loud. Her face froze as the words slipped out between her lips, clearing her throat loudly in hopes that Fiona hadn't heard her.

Fiona stopped suddenly, causing an unprepared Imogen to jerk backwards. Fiona's eyebrows rose, her eyes wincing a bit. She could feel a lump in her throat; her stomach dropping as her eyes settled on Imogen's. "Excuse me?"

"Fi-" Imogen sighed, her face full of regret. "I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean it." She paused, biting down on her bottom lip gently and let out an awkward, breathy laugh. "Too soon for jokes I suppose?"

Fiona frowned. "That's not something to be joking about."

"You know laughing stuff off helps me deal, Fions."

The socialite's eyebrows furrowed together. "I know I'm in no position to be upset, but I just don't understand how you could say something like that. I thought we were getting better."

Imogen shrugged her shoulders. "We _are _better. I know that was uncalled for, and I forgive you for what you did, really I do. It's just tough sometimes…thinking of you….with _him_. Especially seeing how he treated you."

Fiona groaned, obviously frustrated. She let go of Imogen's hand, letting her own hands lace together in front of her, her fingers nervously twiddling. "I know, I know. It just sucks knowing that it's on your mind like that. I was evidently too optimistic that this whole thing would just wash away from all of our memories."

Imogen nodded. "Yeah. That was a tad bit too much optimism. I'm sorry for saying what I did. I really do want us to move past this."

"As do I."

"I really am sorry. I know my immature comment may not wipe away too rapidly from your memory but I just hope we can end our awesome day with an equally awesome night. Just the two of us." Imogen leaned into Fiona, taking her hand again and kissed her temple.

"Just the two of us," Fiona repeated, her fingers lacing once again with Imogen's. She was still kind of pissed that Imogen had it in her to say something that upsetting, but Fiona knew she'd be the hugest hypocrite to be upset about a comment when she nearly cheated.

The girls began their walk back to the loft once again, their hands swinging gently. Fiona wasn't going to allow herself to hold something so minor against Imogen, especially compared to what she had done. She wanted to just relax, have her head clear so the two could get back on the right path once again of simplicity, happiness and restored faith in their relationship. Filtering through her thoughts Fiona thought back to her times in therapy: bad things happen and we usually can't control what those situations are and when they're thrust upon us but what matters the most if how we react to those circumstances. Holding onto bad feelings was just poisonous to our well-being, and no one suffers from that more than ourselves. And forgiveness was also essential in dark times: it didn't dismiss the wrongdoer or their wrongdoings all the time but it was one of the largest steps to move on in life.

Fiona's breathing slowed, her breaths deep. She could feel her mood lightening and the weight of the world lift off her shoulders some. Finally the girls had made it back to the loft and Fiona swung the door open, letting Imogen enter in first then followed closely behind. She felt okay again as she made her way to her collection of movies to put together their lineup for the night. She hummed a light tune as she went through the films, grabbing mostly mutual and more modern movies that they could both enjoy, yet they did sway more towards Fiona's taste: _50 First Dates_, _The Adjustment Bureau_, _Titanic_, and _Les Miserables_. She opened up the first case and put the movie into the television, placing the rest of the cases onto the coffee table. She ran and jumped on the couch beside Imogen who was giving her a smile and nod of approval.

"Nice choices, Fi, Let the cuddle-a-thon begin!" Imogen laughed, grabbing Fiona from around her waist and pulled her down on the couch with her.

Fiona giggled, falling on top of Imogen and playfully hit her shoulder. "Immy! You didn't even give me a chance to grab snacks."

"Who needs snacks when I've got you?"

"Hush. Give me just a second." Fiona smiled, getting up from the couch and started her way to the kitchen when abruptly, she halted. All expression from her face dropped, her heart stopped, and she spun around to face Imogen.

"What's wrong?" Imogen asked, catching sight of her girlfriend and sitting up.

"I need to tell you something…" Fiona said, her face shifting into one of discomfort.

"Oh boy," Imogen sighed. "What is it this time?"

Fiona nervously licked her lips, walking hesitantly back over to the couch, her body facing away from Imogen as she took a seat. "Please don't get mad."

"I'm hating how this is starting…"

Fiona blinked hard before looking over at Imogen. "At the fair…when I went to get us food, I ran into Adam."

Imogen's eyes immediately widened, her teeth gritting, her body cringing. "And?"

"He was hurt Imogen, his arm's bleeding through the bandage. He's sick…like mentally. I completely spaced and forgot that I invited him over tonight to keep an eye on him. He told me everything; he nearly killed himself," Fiona's eyes got watery. "I know how you feel about him and I'm so sorry but I felt so bad, he looked alone."

"Fiona that's not your problem, he did this to himself!"

"Immy you should've seen him. Just stay here tonight and we'll put him on the couch and all will be okay. I swear if he weren't sick I would have never even replied to him but after him keeping me from walking away and telling me the story I definitely couldn't pretend like nothing was going on. Let him redeem himself," she pleaded.

"Why should I?!" Imogen yelled, rising onto her feet. "He did things with you, and he nearly emotionally scarred you. Why would I want him around?"

"Okay, okay," Fiona choked, standing up; she didn't want to fight with Imogen, especially after her more than generous forgiveness of the older girl's selfish acts. "I'll text him and tell him not to come. I just wanted to help."

"That's your problem, you let people toy with your emotions." Imogen let out a sigh of irritation, her hand resting on her forehead as her voice lowered. "This is probably some manipulative, sick game of his-"

"It's not, I can tell. I could see it in his eyes that he was scared. Please don't be upset with me," she said, tears running along her cheeks. "I was just trying to do the right thing."

"Fiona you are not a psychiatrist, you are in no position to be watching over him like that. He needs professional help, not you."

Fiona frowned, her hands going up and wiping away her tears. She sniffled, nodding slowly. "You're right…but I'd feel awful telling him to not come, or making it seem like I'm coldhearted and wouldn't care if he got into an even worse position." Imogen's face softened, sympathy taking over as Fiona continued. "I have a plan, a new one. I don't know how it'll go and it requires Adam coming over tonight still, but if it's successful then he'll be out of our hair. Adam won't care to come around after this….Please Im, let me try to make things right. Then we can be left alone and happy again."

Imogen's lips pressed together, nodding. "Okay Fiona, but this better work. And if he lays even a finger on you, I'll knock him out."

X

The air in the room had been cold, some obvious tension between the couple, and their 'cuddle-a-thon' didn't continue as intimately as either of them had planned. Imogen sat upright, her back leaning against the cushions. After Fiona had grabbed some popcorn and most of Imogen's favorite candies in attempt to suck up for her newest antic, she joined her girlfriend and sat beside her on the couch. Imogen didn't want to ignore Fiona, and somewhat admired her attempt to be a good person; she just hated that Adam came along with this thoughtful gesture. The younger girl let her arm slide around her girlfriend's waist, pulling her close, her head leaning on top of Fiona's. She gently let her hand stroke the older girl's side in hopes to help her relax and know that she wasn't _that_ irritated by what was about to ensue. Fiona and Imogen had made it through _50 First Dates _entirely, a decent amount of laughs slipping out here and there, and now they were halfway through _The Adjustment Bureau_ when they heard the doorbell ring.

Fiona quickly sat up, her heart beginning to race. The couple exchanged a look, Imogen's eyes looking intensely into the baby blues of the curly-haired girl and as Fiona climbed to her feet Imogen slid her hand behind her neck softly, pulling her in for a soft, passionate kiss. Fiona couldn't help but crack a smile, leaning into Imogen for a moment as they shared a heartfelt moment; only parting once the doorbell rang again. They separated with smiles and Fiona felt a bit more confidence in herself as she pranced to the door, letting out a deep breath as her hand gripped the doorknob, turning it and swinging the large door open.

"Hey," Fiona greeted with the most welcoming smile she could make. "I'm glad you could make it."

"I guess I'm quite glad too," the guest replied, stepping into the loft. "Hey Imogen," they acknowledged with a wave.

Imogen waved back, a slight uncomfortable smile across her face. "Hey Becky."

Fiona shut the door, turning around to face Becky. "Listen," she said, fiddling with her own fingers. "I really am sorry about what happened. I feel awful and I'm not going to even try justifying what we did in the slightest. I just hope we can be civil."

"I've had a lot of time to think, and God says to forgiveness is the way to a healthy, happy life. I can't hold anything against you without destroying myself," she said, a small smile forming. "Besides, I appreciate you being honest and taking responsibility. That's brave."

Fiona smiled and nodded her head, walking over to the couch and gesturing for Becky to join them in the sitting area. Becky grabbed one of the recliners so they all could actually maintain eye contact while discussing this serious matter. "So," the blonde began. "Fiona, I know you think it's important for me to take Adam back so that I can be the one to take care of him right now, and….I agree. I was the one who took him to the hospital, heard him ramble about anything and everything and I even got my dad to let him spend the night." She explained, noticing Fiona and Imogen's shocked expressions. "…On the couch, out in the open," she clarified. "It's just difficult because I dislike the person he's become and I don't know what side of him I'll get. I only know how to communicate efficiently with the old Adam."

Fiona shrugged slightly. "Becky, I think he was just lost and I'm sure it didn't help losing his girlfriend and all his close friends at once. He just needs someone who can believe in him….and trust me, I think he can be his normal self, but…" she paused, looking over at Imogen then turning back to Becky. "Imogen means everything to me, and I'm not going to risk her feelings to try to fix Adam. She's my priority," she said, letting her hand sneak over to Imogen's and hold it. "I realized I hardly knew who he really was anyway; he and I never hung out one-on-one until…well, you know. And before that we spent an entire year only hanging out with other people around. Now his testosterone took him over and it was like I was around a stranger. I can't figure him out, I couldn't guess what would be good for him and I'm just not the right person for the job. But you are."

Becky's hands ran along her jean-covered thighs nervously, nodding. "I agree. I love Adam and I want him healthy and back to being his caring, generous self. I want to be the one that can help him through this little downfall in his life, and I actually do hope that he and I can move on like you and Imogen. God has a plan for each of us, and I guess this was just a challenge in mine that He knew I could overcome. As for Adam, I just hope he'll-"

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" Fiona yelled as all three of the girls turned their attention to the door.

The door slowly pushed open and the sound of shoes shuffling was heard before they spotted Adam. Adam's gaze went to the kitchen first, then shifted over to the living room and all expression wiped from his face, as well as color. He looked like he had just seen a ghost as his eyes shifted between each of the ladies, his eyes making their way back to the eldest girl in the room. "Fiona?"

Fiona looked over at Becky, nodding her head for the blonde to take charge. Becky hesitated for a moment before standing, going over to Adam and taking his hand, leading him over to the sitting area. She had him sit down in her previous seat, joining Fiona and Imogen on the couch, staying the closest to Adam. "Adam, honey…" Adam's eyebrow cocked at hearing the endearing term. "We're worried about you."

He simply nodded. "I am too."

"Right," Fiona chimed in. "So we think it'd be a good idea if Becky kept an eye on you," she offered, then threw a look at Imogen.

Imogen looked down, rolling her eyes briefly before looking up at Adam. "Yeah. Becky knows you better than anyone, and she's really calm most of the time. She'd be good to be around; she'd provide a healthy environment with her personality alone."

"I hurt her like I hurt Fiona. I was surprised that Fiona even invited me here, I didn't expect it at all."

Becky looked over at the girls, then back at Adam, taking his hand into both of hers. "Adam I'm definitely not happy about what happened, but I forgave Fiona so of course I forgive you too. I'm sorry about this morning; I was just overwhelmed. I'm not going to hold this against you."

Adam shook his head. "Don't apologize. It's my fault."

"Well I'm sorry for hitting you, I should have never done that." Becky said, her eyes focusing on Adam's.

"I deserved it."

After a momentary pause, Becky let out a gentle sigh, leaning closer to Adam a bit. "How do you feel about me?" She randomly questioned.

Adam was taken back, his face with an expression showing that he almost insulted that she would ask him such a question. "Becks, didn't I profess my love this morning? I mean, I love you like crazy. You know that."

She nodded. "I know that now, and I just wanted to hear it again. And you know I love you too."

The corner of Adam's lips lifted into a weak smile. "I'm glad. But you guys really don't have to babysit me like you're trying to; I can figure it out."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'm not willing to risk your health and safety in the slightest." Becky pressed.

Imogen nodded her head listening to the conversation, throwing in her honest two cents, most anger aside. "And Fiona and I really do care, even though I absolutely despise your actions lately but obviously there's something extreme happening with you. So you should just go along with this so that everyone can feel at ease; I'm a bit more disconnected from this whole ordeal but it won't be fair for either Fiona or Becky especially if they're busy worrying every second if you're freaking out somewhere."

Adam's head bobbed in a dumbfounded manner before turning his attention over towards Becky. "So what is it that you guys want to do with me?"

"You need a stable environment, and you were very good at my house by the end of the night the other day even with your personality lapse and absentminded state. I'm going to ask my dad if you can continue spending the night until your parents, Drew and even Dallas settle back into your house and are there on a day-to-day basis," Becky offered.

"So what does this mean for us?" Adam questioned, letting his thumb stroke the top of Becky's hand.

"You're definitely still on thin ice – paper thin, but I think we can make this work as long as you keep working to be healthy and get back to your normal self. And it wouldn't hurt if you joined me at church on Sundays once in a while."

Adam immediately nodded his head, leaning into Becky and slid his arms around her waist, holding her tightly. "Deal," he said enthusiastically, his gaze shifting up to Fiona's – who had a twinkle in her eye – mouthing 'thank you'.

Fiona smiled, giving a simple nod.

Imogen slid her arm around Fiona's waist, pulling her girlfriend into her; Fiona leaned her head gently on the younger girl's shoulder, breathing her in softly. "So," the quirky girl started, "you guys want to finish Fiona Coyne Film Night with us?"

Fiona suddenly sat up, looking at Imogen happily. "Really?" she whispered.

Imogen nodded her head, both of the girls then looking over at Adam and Becky. Pulling back from their own special embrace, the man with a new chance in life and the open-minded Christian girl exchanged a look, Becky giving the final nod of approval before they both gleefully responded, "Sure."

~Fin~


End file.
